


The Queen and Her Champion

by Emanemmy12



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, It's a lot of things mixed in one, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Touches of Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: When the nights were long and the days were deep, the Old Ones once roamed the Earth. There were not many, but they were strong. Of all of them, three were the strongest. The Queen, her Champion, and the Woodcutter.Basically Aneela is the Heir to the throne and Delle Seyah is part of the Nine families of the realm. Together they have to solve a mystery, fall in love, and make sure the Empire doesn't fall apart.





	1. Prologue

_ When the nights were long and the days were deep, the Old Ones once roamed the Earth. There were not many, but they were strong. Of all of them, three were the strongest. The Queen, her Champion, and the Woodcutter. The Queen and her Champion lived in the castle on the hill. Between them, they performed tasks that to others would call impossible. The Queen sowed growth and measured the hearts of those under her command. The Champion was a fighter. There was no one that could get close to her. Together, they were unstoppable. The Woodcutter lived on the edge of the city. No one knew what he did. But many would pilgrim to his door, seeking his advice. _

_ Then the sickness came. The Queen acted immediately. She got the healers to put those sick in their own area, to rest and recover. She sent the scholars to find the cause. Content that she had done all she needed to do, the Queen returned to her chambers. But the sickness grew. The people cried to the Queen, begging her to save them. She was a good ruler, so she ran to the sickhouse, her Champion on her heels, begging her to stay away. When she got there, the sight she saw horrified her. The people she loved were dying before her. Their cries endless, the Queen turned to her Champion. She knew what she had to do. While she loved her Champion, the love of her people came first. She said her goodbyes, then, deaf to the lamentations of the Champion, she drew the sickness from her people and took it upon herself. As the people, now cured, slowly awoke to what had happened, they cheered. They hadn’t realized just how powerful their Queen was. They had been saved. As the Queen and Champion were walking back to the caste, the Queen collapsed, just as she knew she would. _

_ The Champion, heart breaking, knew that there was only one person who could help them. She lifted her Queen and turned away from the castle. She walked through the streets of town, further and further from the center. _

_ The Woodcutter knew they were coming. He had the fire going and tea for the Champion. As she drank it, he looked the Queen over. He told the Champion that there was only one chance of a cure. She had to take the Queen into the forest. There were powers there that would be able to cure her. But they would never be able to return. The Champion declared that she would take that chance. After a night of rest, she packed for the journey. Before she took the Queen, she held the Woodcutter’s hand and made him promise to look after the people that her Queen would give her life for. He swore the oath. With that, she picked up the Queen, holding her close, and entered the forest. It wasn’t the first time that they had made such a journey, but this time, they were never seen again. _

_ They say, that they are still roaming in the great forest, the Queen now cured, searching for a way out. When they return, the great era of strength will return.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

“Papa, remind me again why we are traveling all the way here?” Aneela was bored. They’d been riding to the north for a week now. She had known that the empire they ruled over was large, but she hadn’t really considered that it would be quite this large. Her backside ached and she doubted she would ever be able to get the smell of horses out of her clothes. It wasn’t as bad as the time they had had to sail, but this was trying to say the least. Thank gods that the cushions were better than the plain wood of a ship. Shifting in her seat to look at her father, Aneela had to shift the sword at her side to actually look at him. The green crystal on its pommel flashed as it hit the one patch of sun in the carriage. She makes sure not to let the flash catch her eye for too long. When it whispers to her, she always finds more reasons to resent her father. They both knew the real reason why she always accompanied his state visits. But she wanted to hear what lie he would come up with this time. He was always so good with stories.

Khlyen opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. “Aneela, you know this. The Nine are some of our closest allies. We’ve visited most of the other families. The Kendry’s are one of the last. As heir, you have to know who you are going to be working with in the future. They have knowledge that we seek to learn. And perhaps even find your promised one.” It wasn’t one of his better lies. And she could hear the whispers in the back of her mind mocking it. Whatever it was that he was looking for, he wouldn’t find here. It was pointless to try. She rolled her eyes and Khlyen sighed. “You are the first born, I wish you would take your duties seriously.” 

“I don’t take them seriously?” Her eyes narrowed. “Tell me Papa, who is it among your daughters that attends all the meetings? Who has done all the rituals? Who has lead the Hunt? I have bled for our country. Can Yala say the same? Instead she just runs around with those knights of hers.” 

“What you and your sister are two different kinds of leaders that this empire needs.”

“You know she has declared herself for one of them.” She scoffed. “He isn’t even a lord.” It wasn’t actually confirmed, but it might as well have been. Her sister was so close with those brothers, that it was easier for her to just assume that they were her siblings as well. Truthfully, she didn’t care what her sister did so long as she was happy, but it was an easy topic that she could use to rile up her father. The thing that made her angry was the discrepancy between what she and her sister were allowed to do. It wasn’t Yala’s fault. It was his. 

“Aneela! You know as well as I do that they have been Proven.” 

He was angry. Of course he would when she tried to bring his attention to the problems with her sister. He let her roam free while she was trapped under his gaze. Annoyed, she turned away. As much as she loved her family, she resented a great number of things that they put her through. It wasn’t right for her to challenge her father, or the bonds of those who had been Proven. It was an embarrassment that her younger sister had found her bonds before Aneela had. To find ones people, those sworn to be with you for the rest of forever was something sacred and as she’s been told all her life, of utmost importance. It was a tradition for many years. It wasn’t necessarily a marriage bond, but it usually ended up as one. Yalena having two proven bonds gave Aneela a headache trying to figure out which of the brothers she would end up with. There were several famous cases of bonds never being anything besides friendships and perhaps her sister had just gotten very lucky. 

Urgh. Her head throbbed already. Either way it remained up to her to maintain tradition. She shut her eyes and tried to think of something else. Thoughts always fought to overwhelm her. Since a young age, she’d always been the one having other people telling her what to do, how to dress, and what people to hang out with. It didn’t make for very close relationships. Too many people fighting over her attention. When she had been old enough, Aneela had decided to just shut them all out. She refused to have other people define who she was. The carriage lurched. Of course there would be potholes. She shifted lower in her seat, sticking her feet up on the seat across from her. A position she’d seen her sister sit in many times. Not for the last time, she found herself giving thanks that she no longer had to wear dresses. The white tunic and grey pants that made up her outfit were only allowed once the Heir came of age. Until she married or became Empress, it would be the only thing she wore. When she was a child, she was forced to sit how she was supposed to. Now she could sit however she liked. It didn’t take long before Khlyen lightly smacked her feet. So she sat back up. While it earned her a strained smile, it didn’t erase her displeasure. 

The best part of this at least was the trees in the distance. They had been slowly coming into view for the better part of the morning as they bumped down the dirt road. They were different trees than the forest by the capital. Likely due to them having gone more north. The trees she was used to had wide leaves and rounded edges. If she had her choice, Aneela would lie at the bottom of a tree, just watching the way they buffeted against the wind. Sometimes, when she got the chance, she would sneak away and just do that. Aneela swore that if she listened hard enough, she could hear the whispers of the forest. No one really believed her. But Aneela was convinced. She remembered, after all, when she was 12. She’d awoken in the night. Something had propelled her forwards, pulling her into the royal garden. There was a tree there. A great willow. So tall that it stretched above the castle. It’s leaves bent downwards, dangling like streamers, and she knows that she’d heard a voice. It had been a warning. Something had been coming. At the time Aneela had been too young to really understand. Her mother had found her there, in the garden. She’d described it as some weird trance. For the next few weeks, Aneela had been under tight watch, healers swarming her. Eventually they’d given in to her insistences that she couldn’t remember why she’d been there. But that’s when disaster had struck. The plague had come. It took so many people. It had taken her mother. That was eight years ago. Now she tried better to listen. New forests often had more interesting things to say. 

Her mind shifted back to the present and she realized that her father was saying something. She tried to focus. It was probably important. “…They control most of the mining and recourses of the North. My advisor wasn’t sure if they had any children your age, but I can’t imagine that they wouldn’t. They have to think of keeping their bloodline long, just as we do. So you have to play nice. Understood?” When she didn’t respond right away, Khlyen shifted, putting his hand lightly on her knee. “Understood Aneela?”

“Yes, Papa.” She looked back out through the window. “Though if it’s a boy who thinks he can impress me by beating me in a fight, I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking I’m a coward. I have a reputation to uphold.” Aneela heard her father sigh, but he didn’t say anything to correct her. She smirked. She’d trained under the general of their army. There was no way she would lose to any idiot. Turin wouldn’t allow it. Her sister was the only one who gave her any trouble, but thankfully they would never cross swords for any reason besides training. Currently she was up by one. Not that her lead would last for long once she returned back home. 

They rode in silence for the rest of the way. Traveling so long made it had not to just nod off. She would have preferred to be on an actual horse. The air in carriages got so stuffy. Outside, it was spring. After the long and boring winter, at last the air danced with the scent of flowers. She could imagine being outside, wind tugging at her tunic and hair. Rather than having it in her typical braid, when Aneela rode, she preferred to let it out, so it could flow behind her, a black wave chasing her, but never catching her til she stopped. At some point she must have drifted off. Aneela wakes to a shake from her father. The carriage came to a stop. They’d arrived. A itch of excitement ran through Aneela. Perhaps they didn’t have an heir and she would be allowed to have her own space while her father did all of the royal smoozing. It was such a painful affair. All the false promises and pretend like they would just backstab each other for a chance to be in charge. Power had its perks, even Aneela would agree to that. But the whole fighting over it was tiresome. Her family had already won. 

They gathered themselves as they waited to exit the carriage, adjusting clothes. Already Aneela could hear the hurried movements of the ants that waited upon them surging forwards to the castle. Her sister insisted on knowing the names of all the people that served her. Aneela shared no such sentimentality. They would be replaced, like the heads of a hydra if they failed to do their duty. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light as she looked outside and was taken by the sight of the wall. The way that the not yet dying sun had found itself caught behind one of the castle’s spires was what caught her breath. As if it were shy about facing her this day. The building itself wasn’t overwhelmingly impressive compared to home, but it had a certain charm that others she’d been to didn’t. It was clear that who ever presided over the land knew how to project the right appearance. The soft limestone bricks weren’t spotless, but there weren’t holes in the masonry either. The colors flying had the imperial green and black, as well as the Kendry cobalt blue. Clever, to evoke them together. It signified a desire for a tighter bond between their houses. 

The door opened and the light of the sun washed over the inside of the carriage. Her father exited the carriage and Aneela waited the appropriate few minutes before she made hers. There were no servants that came forwards to offer her help getting down. She’d made it explicitly clear that she could get up and down things without help. Gods, she wanted to stretch after such a long ride. But that would be frowned upon. The best she could do was roll back her shoulders and stride towards the welcoming party. The castle walls behind her, she found the courtyard more pleasing than what the walls seemed to offer. There were small tightly pruned trees, some bursting with yellow flowers. The gravel path leading inside was lined with bushes covered in light purple flowers that bunched together like a wheel of cheese. She’d read about those flowers, how the rain changes their color, but just couldn’t remember the name. There were other beds on the far sides of the courtyard, filled with colors and plants that she couldn’t make out as individuals. Rather than have to greet people, she longed to move out into the greenery and explore. But instead, she moved towards the looming figures waiting with her father.

With the sun behind the building, it made it difficult to see faces, but Aneela could make out three figures. Her heart sank. There was no way that she was going to be getting any free time now. Her hand fell to the cold metal of the grip on her sword. Maybe she’d at least be able to get a fight out of this. Boys were good for at least that. As she drew nearer, Aneela’s heart sank. The skirts. She could see those first. Her hand dropped and Aneela resigned herself to a fate even worse. Girls meant talking about fashion in the capital, the knights, the princes, and the loyalties of every house. Girls meant sitting in a drawing room in silence alternated with forced conversation while they sewed or knitted whatever craft. The only thing that made it fun was the occasional musical performance. 

She took her position at her father’s side. Her face was still, masking the disappointment. Aneela took a look at the Kendry heir. She was about her height, perhaps slightly shorter. The dress was in the latest style, Aneela could tell that much. It surprised her that it had managed to travel up here so quickly. Her hair was held up, but still managed to fall out of the things holding it in place. It was when she got to the eyes that she paused. Most ladies, by the time she’d gotten to them, had their eyes downwards. It wasn’t custom by force, but was something that was considered polite. Instead, dark eyes were fixed on her own. A chill went through her. Sheer defiance radiated from that stare. As if she were being dared to find something. Aneela couldn’t put her fingers on it. It was a feeling unlike any she had faced. Her shock must have been noted as the woman’s lips curled upwards. It was self satisfied, like she had just won something. Aneela glared in response. Usually her displeasure would get people to cow, to back down. Yet there was no such reaction. So she just straightened more, trying to use every fraction of extra height to stare her down. 

“And a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Delle Seyah Kendry.” Khlyen moved and both woman stepped back slightly. Aneela realized that in her assessment, she’d quite missed the formal introduction of the lord and lady of the land. He took Delle Seyah Kendry’s hand and bowed. She responded with the appropriate curtsy. Then it was Aneela’s turn. Thankfully all she had to intone were the words of greeting and make her own gestures of respect. In another event, Aneela would have caused a grave offense and she would have never heard the end of it. When it was her turn to make her introduction to Delle Seyah, Aneela, rather than curtsy, made a deep bow. It was a test. It was an ancient custom for the Imperial heir to greet any potential suitors, which by law were any men or women of age, with a bow. The custom was severely out of practice as it required the potential suitor to know the proper way to receive the greeting. It was a trick she played usually on the men. For if they failed to greet her properly, the only way their hand would be taken seriously would be if they could prove that they were her equal in a match of the heir’s choosing. They always challenged. And she always picked sword fighting. She never lost. The practice had originated with her great great great grandfather. Ryden the Shy he had been called after. But Aneela saw it as a great way to keep anyone who wasn’t serious away from her. If they didn’t study on all traditions, then they weren’t worthy. It wasn’t particularly kind, but Aneela had already been challenged. Her father was sure to yell at her for this later. 

She held her bow, expecting the modern greeting to be given in just a few moments. Then she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Delle Seyah’s stance shifted and she dropped to one knee. “I acknowledge you, Aneela Kin Rit and welcome your intentions.” With that Delle Seyah’s hand trailed over and a soft finger brushed against her chin, raising Aneela’s head to look at her. She had that same smirk in her eyes and Aneela felt a burning deep in her chest. How dare she? Out here in the north, there was no way that she should know the correct response. They both straightened. Eyes were locked. This wasn’t over. Neither of them paying attention to the mixed shock, delight, and anger between the three parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1. We'll be switching narrators for the next chapter, so look forward to hearing from Delle Seyah!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some of Delle Seyah's perspective and things get a little more interesting!

If silence could kill, Dell Seyah was certain that she would have died a thousand deaths since her birth. But these last few days, since the Emperor and the Heir had arrived had been the most painful silences of her life. Not only had her parents, who were already disappointed that she wasn’t a boy, barely spoken to her, but the Heir herself seemed to want nothing to do with her. They were both regulated to sitting together, in deep silence, in the sitting room. Aneela didn’t even do anything. She just sat there. She’d managed to decided that Kendry’s favorite spot was hers now. And just sat there. Eyes half closed, letting her long hair cascade like a soft stream down her back, as she gazed out into the forest. Delle Seyah fumed from the other side of the room. What had been the meaning of that greeting? She remembers it vividly. It hadn’t been anything that she’d expected. 

There had been so many stories from the capital about Aneela that she’d heard from Pawter. Her childhood “friend” was thankfully petty enough to write and brag about all the things that Delle Seyah was missing due to her family’s position at court. The people called Aneela the White Devil and her sister the Dark Angel. The names were derived from the colors that their positions forced them to wear. That and the many rumors about the eldest twin. Pawter had recently liked to delight Delle Seyah with all the stories. Apparently there had been times when the Heir moved, but was as responsive as the dead. She would come out of the forest, eyes blank. Her other favorite stories were the ones where Aneela dispensed justice in the name of the crown. When Delle Seyah had seen her walking towards her home, back straight, with her hand on her sword, it had been difficult for her to not recall Pawter’s words. “The accusations always turn out to be true. But I’ve seen her turn in the middle of the conversation, no provocation, and slice a man’s throat. The blood soaks into her clothes. And she, sometimes, forgets to change. Good luck on hosting her. I’m sure she’ll find some reason to accuse you of treason in enough time. I’ll look for the stains when she gets back.” 

When she had seen her strutting towards them, she had understood. Her blood had run cold. Those eyes had locked onto her and Kendry had felt this tug at her heart. She knew that she was being weighed, pulled into a dance where if she made an error that it was a matter of life or death. It had thrown all of her plans away. Originally, she had planned to act a fool, find the way into Aneela’s grace by flattering her ego. She wanted her parents to acknowledge that she would be able to carry on their family name. The best way, in her mind, would be to have Aneela invite her to the capital. This couldn’t be achieved by acting. That had become clear as she watched herself get measured. Delle Seyah refused to back down. She had waited for too long to let any chance slip past her. So she had kept her eyes up. When they had met, her breath had caught right in the middle of inhaling. The only thing that prevented her from choking was her pride. She wouldn’t be caught looking like a fool in front of this woman. They had held each other locked for moments that seemed like ages. Snake and snake charmer, so focused upon each other that everything faded away. Aneela’s reaction, a mix of shock and anger came first and Delle Seyah remembered the way relief had filled her. This wasn’t just some figurehead. She was a person, just like the rest of them. And she could use that. That confidence only grew when they were introduced and Aneela swept into the bow. She really needed to find some way to thank Pawter, though she’d hate that. Pawter had once written about Aneela doing just the same thing to another of the Nine. She’d complained that there was no way that there was no way a man should ever be expected to take a knee and defer to a woman, even if that woman was the Heir. Kendry had taken that information and looked at the old etiquette books that her mother had collected back when she was a girl. While they were remote, the library was the best thing about the castle, in her opinion. It meant that she had known exactly what to do. Despite her correct response, it seemed that the action had been merely a challenge. 

So they just sat. Delle Seyah ground her teeth together as she absently flipped through the book she’d been reading. It had been interesting. But she was so distracted that she would scan one page and not really get any of the words. And Aneela just sat there. How was she supposed to convince her to take her to the capital if they didn’t even talk? That was it. One way or another, she was getting out of this castle. Sharply, she snapped her book shut. The footman by the door flinched, but Aneela didn’t even move. Undeterred, she tossed the novel to the table and stood. Head held high, Delle Seyah moved over to the window seat. She hovered, hoping that getting closer wouldn’t incur some imperial wraith. When again, her presence wasn’t acknowledged, she closed the distance. Her eyes watched for and sign of movement when she stopped, pausing just behind Aneela. The other woman shifted, sitting up more rigidly if that was even possible. If she had problems getting close to people, that was something Delle Seyah could use. She waited a minute. She wanted to see just how long she could stretch this out before one of them broke. As Aneela now glared out of the window, she resigned herself to it being her. “What is it you are starting at?” It was rude to just start a conversation out of nowhere, but it had to be done.

“The trees.” 

“The trees?”

“I hope that you don’t suffer from hearing problems, Delle Seyah. It would be unfortunate for someone in your position.” Aneela folded her hands together and finally turned around fully to look at her. “Yes, the trees.” 

Delle Seyah bowed her head slightly. This was going to be tougher than she thought. “I was just making sure I heard you correctly. If I’m right, you don’t have this kind of foliage in the capital.”

“No, we don’t. And yes, your gowns are in style. And the men are all buff and courteous.” 

Ah. So that was it. Too many people not actually caring about the opportunity that Aneela’s favor would reward them. Other people were so far sighted that it was embarrassing. “I don’t care about the men. And thank you, I know that what I’m wearing is in style.” She floated around and took a seat next to Aneela. “I was genuinely curious. After such an auspicious introduction and then next to nothing in terms of interaction, I’m starting to think that the gesture wasn’t given in the context of its original meaning.” 

“Oh, that. Yes, you should ignore the traditional sense of it. I like to see if people still remember the past.” Aneela’s head cranes around Delle Seyah, looking past her. “It’s important…” She trailed off. Then snapped back to the conversation. “You wouldn’t happen to know if there are any willow trees in your forest, would you?”

Kendry raised an eyebrow. “There shouldn’t be. They wouldn’t be able to survive the winter, my lady.” 

The Heir tsked. “Please, just call me Aneela. It makes things simpler. But you’re sure?” 

“Of course.” Despite her reassurance, Aneela didn’t look relieved. “I could show you if you wante-“

“No!” Hand came up, clamping down on her shoulder. No woman should be that strong. “No, it’s fine. You know what you could do for me. I think I’ve started to get the feel for this place, but I would love for you to show me around.” The smile given didn’t reach into her eyes. 

While she didn’t understand the sudden fear for the thing that had captured Aneela’s attention for so long, Kendry wasn’t exactly in a position to push or to refuse the other woman. Anyone else would have long asked for a tour, but Aneela wasn’t most people. That much was clear. “We can do that. come on.” She rose and Aneela joined her. The way that she held her body was so ridged. It was graceful, but not in the way of a dancer. It was more like a knight, ready to fight at a moment’s notice. As Delle Seyah lead Aneela through the castle, there was no relaxing the tension either. There was so much there to discover and she wouldn’t be letting the other woman leave her sight without knowing as much as she could. 

The balconies overlooking the courtyard must have been more pleasing than other areas. Aneela had paused. Even gone as far as leaned through one of the open patches in the cut stone, hand softly holding onto the wall as she gazed at the greenery. Blessedly it was spring rather than winter, so there was something for her to look at. Another place of note, further along their tour, was the great tapestries that hung before the dining room. Those had garnered a full inspection and Aneela had made Kendry tell her the stories behind them. They were about the wives tales of the Old Ones. Stories for children. Yet, Aneela had listened with such an intensity that it was impossible to not take her interest seriously. Everyone had heard the tale of the Queen’s sacrifice, but not Aneela. They discovered that their rooms were direct opposites from each other. Aneela was staying in the west side of the courtyard, while Delle Seyah was in the east. Things had almost been ruined when one of the servant’s son had come careening around a corner. The huge boxes that he was carrying were meant for the kitchen and he could barely see over them, nearly crashing into Aneela. But rather than get upset that she had nearly gotten god knows what all over her clothes, Aneela had just taken some of the boxes and carried them to the kitchen, with Kendry guiding them both. It was completely untraditional, but Delle Seyah found it oddly charming. Of course, Aneela hadn’t bothered to stay and talk to any of the servants, as some nobles did once they performed a good deed. She’d just lightly asked Kendry where they were going next. 

It was that that made her make the decision to show her the library. It was always going to be on the tour, but not in the way that she found herself wanting to show it off now. It had been arrogant to assume that Aneela wouldn’t appreciate learning, but with so little information to go off of, Delle Seyah had seen the sword and made her assumptions. But seeing the way she took everything in with such rapture, part of her wanted to share this little piece of herself. So they made their way to the library. “And here, is the the best place of the castle.” Delle Seyah opened up the wide door, having to use just a bit more strength to make it swing open as impressively as she could. When she was younger, she had thought that the books had run all the way up into the sky. It had become her home when she’d realized that there was nothing for her anywhere else. Her parents had gone through the typical motions of getting her tutors for all the proper things a lady needed, but quickly Kendry had found that she was far smarter than the people teaching her. So she had escaped here. 

She stood back as Aneela entered the room. She didn’t want to miss watching her. Aneela had so few reactions to anything. There were flashes of emotion. She was starting to learn how to see them. It made sense that she would keep everything so close to her heart, as the Heir, one wrong move could wind up breaking the years of peace that the country enjoyed. Even Aneela’s voice was so carefully measured that it almost made Delle Seyah want to scream. Listening to Aneela talk was like talking to the wind, a soft breeze. It was relaxing, but in it, there was an underlying energy. A storm that was brewing underneath. Seeing Aneela angry must be quite something. Delle Seyah knew that she wouldn’t want to be on the end of that. 

Still, she watched Aneela enter. She took in the way she craned her neck backwards, seeing just how far the library went. It was deeply satisfying to see one of the most powerful people on the continent smile at the place she cared about the most. And when Aneela smiled, it was a beautiful one. 

“Kendry, this is magnificent. Your family has a beautiful collection.” Aneela moved over and placed a hand on Delle Seyah’s shoulder. “Thank you for sharing this with me. Tell me, where is your favorite spot here?” 

Pride swelled in her chest. “There is a small spot in the second floor. It has just the right amount of light until the sun goes down.” 

“Take me there?” The question was almost breathless. In response, Delle Seyah just tugged Aneela forwards. There were stairs that wound up the central column of the library and in no way did she notice how surprisingly soft Aneela’s hand was. Even touching the Heir was a liberty that wasn’t taken without consequences. They moved up quickly and arrived at the nook. It was wedged in between the shelves. Serving as a window and a sitting spot. Across from it, Kendry had brought up a table in case she’d had any letters to write. She heard a low hum from Aneela. 

Confused, Delle Seyah turned to look at her. “What? Is it not to your liking?” 

Aneela shook her head. “No, no. There… You can’t feel that?” She lifted her hand and rested it on the shelf. “Or hear it? I have to find something.” 

“Find something, where?” Kendry crossed her arms. “What’s going on?” But Aneela wasn’t listening to her. She had her eyes closed. Delle Seyah’s eyes flickered down, making sure that Aneela’s hand wasn’t going to her sword. Pawter’s words, though she’d originally thought them a false warning, now scared her. She had her dreams, but surely there was nothing illegal about wanting more than what you were given. “Aneela, what do you mean?” 

Then there was that smile again and Aneela moved forwards, dropping to her knees in front of Kendry’s reading spot. She began feeling around the hard wood. “I mean exactly what I said. See, I like you, Kendry. You’re interesting, most people aren’t. But there are some things that I can’t just tell anyone.” 

“Don’t friends share secrets?” It was bold of her to claim that when they’d barely known each other for two days and hadn’t really talked until now. But it was an opportunity. She wasn’t going to let it slip away. There was something strange going on here, something that she wanted to know about. 

“Friends, is that what you think we are?” Aneela gave a small chuckle. “I was under the impression that friends were supposed to do more than sit in silence all day.” 

“Fine then, secret keeper? You can’t just root around in my favorite room and not tell me what you are looking for.” 

In the blink of an eye, Aneela was up on her feet. Surging towards Delle Seyah. She didn’t have any time to react before her back hit the railing of the stairs. She scrambled, gripping onto Aneela’s sleeve. “Please, tell me what I can or cannot do again. I do so love being told what I’m allowed.” Aneela’s eyes narrowed and her grip on Kendry tightened. “What is it that you want from me? Tell me, and tell me the truth.” 

Gasping, Delle Seyah’s mind raced. This wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind as her end. She couldn’t let this be it. “I- What I want is to leave this place. Leave this castle and improve my family standing.” Aneela didn’t let up and she caved more. “My parents never wanted a daughter. I want to prove to them that I’m just as good as a son.” She was yanked back and Delle Seyah gasped. Smoothing her dress back down, she rolled her shoulders back. Like nothing had happened, Aneela was already back by the alcove. Before she could say something, a crack sounded. The wood splintering slightly when Aneela pressed on an ornamental piece on the siding. It was a wooden panel that now slid off of the wall. “What? How is that there?” 

“I don’t know. It just happened to be there. Papa has been looking for this for quite some time.” Aneela pulled a small box out of the opening and smiled. “But I found it first so it’s mine now.” It was just longer than her hand and Delle Seyah found herself drawn to it despite herself. 

“What’s inside?” There was something that felt heavy in the air. The box was old. The leather wrapping it was cracked, showing the wood underneath. Dust clung to the box. If either of them blew on it, it would surely billow up into the air surrounding them both. Aneela brushed it off and gave Delle Seyah a look. “You are the one that just threatened me over this, don’t I get to know about it?” 

“You make a good point. I did get a little… overexcited. It happens sometimes. My apologies. Let me make it up to you. I’ll take you to the capital. So long as you help me, with all of this.” 

“All of what?” 

Aneela smiled and pried the box open. Kendry gasped. Inside the box lay a necklace. It was a simple gold chain, but the pendant was a thing of beauty. Its base was an outline of a golden triangle, its top point connected to the chain. Behind it was a larger golden disk. Imbedded in the disk, one at the top and the other two on the right side, were three blue sapphires. “All of this.” She carefully lifted it out of the box and held it out, letting the lowering light shine through it. “I’m not completely sure yet what this means, but it goes with my sword. That, as I’m sure you know, is a gift that has been with my family for generations. Papa has been looking for other… let’s call them artifacts, like this one. So are others. It can be quite dangerous to seek them out.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Kendry reached out, holding the pendant between her thumb and index finger. “I can understand why people would be after it.” 

“Mmm, they very much are. The fact that this was in your family’s home means that you all are probably in danger. Which is why,” she stated shifting to turn and look at Kendry. Aneela unclipped the necklace and moved in closer, hands pushing back Delle Seyah’s hair as she put it on her. “I’m giving it to you.” 

Aneela tucked the pendant under her collar and Kendry, rather than being affronted that someone was taking such liberties with her, found herself holding her breath. “This still doesn’t make us even.” 

“I understand. But keep it. As a sign of my promise. You will make it to the capital if I have a say in things. And make sure you keep it safe. Tell no one.” Delle Seyah found herself nodding. “Good.” Aneela released her and carefully replaced the hidden panel. “We’re going to do great things together, you and I. I can feel it.” Before Kendry could say anything else, Aneela was moving away. She had more questions than answers, but she couldn’t find any words. The whole thing had sent her mind into a tailspin. In her years, she’d never found herself so off-balance. Kendry would have liked to say that it had something to do with nearly being thrown down the stairs, but while she lied to many others, she didn’t lie to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a cafe nearby so I figured I'd through up a chapter for you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch back to Aneela. A little bit of bonding between her and Delle Seyah

Early morning was one of the best times of the day. Aneela always found herself peacefully alone. Alone she often found herself, but it wasn’t always that peaceful. But in the morning her mind stayed quiet. On the days where she didn’t wake so early, from when she slid from her sheets to when her feet hit the floor was enough time to one of them to slink up behind her. Today was different. The servants, thankfully, were asleep. Or at least didn’t feel like serving her. No matter to her. She was self sufficient enough to be able to change herself. Soft linen brushed across her skin as Aneela changed her nightgown to her daytime wear. There was something nice about wearing the same thing every day. She pulled on her pants and smoothed her tunic over it. The belt cinched the tunic close to her waist, allowing her to accentuate her figure while also being a place to secure her scabbard. It took another few minutes to wrangle her hair. She liked it long, but it did take a significant amount of time for her to be able to get it controlled in the morning. It held shape in the oddest of ways. Aneela had known that she should have put it up to keep it from being unruly, but she had wanted to get to bed without it in a braid. It hurt her head. 

She pulled on her boots, making sure the buckles were tight. It was a training day and despite the excitement of yesterday, Aneela had sworn to Turin and to Yalena that she wouldn’t skip a day. Her sister was constantly worried Aneela would get attacked and Turin wouldn’t be able to stand it if a pupil of his lost to someone that wasn’t. As she wove her way through the hallways, the sun creeping its way through the morning, chasing away the shadows, Aneela paused at the crossroads that lead to the other wing. Kendry was down that hall and to the right. She’d found quite the interesting ally. There was much she had to do in order to bring Kendry up to speed. Aneela spotted a vase in the corner. The flowers, yellow roses, that it housed were drooping. That wouldn’t do. Her “friend” should be greeted with something more charming. She was invested in having someone she could trust and Yalena was always telling her to do nice things for people. Glancing to make sure that there truly was no one around, Aneela made her way to the vase. She reached out, feeling the petals, smooth and soft between her fingertips. There. A dull throb of life still held itself in the stems of the plant. Her eyes shut and Aneela let herself focus. On her back she could feel the sun and she drew on that heat. It flowed, washing through her to her fingertips and down through the flower. She held on for longer than she normally would, pushing the raw energy into the plant until it hurt too much to hold on. She hissed, shaking her hand as she pulled away. 

If it didn’t hurt so much, Aneela would do this more often. But she stood back and admired her handiwork. The blossoms had sprung back to life as if they had been picked moments ago. Instead of being that sickly yellow, an array of colors stared back at Aneela. Around the bunch, they started off with a dark red and passed through all the colors of the rainbow as they spiraled to the center. There, amongst them all, nestled safely was a black rose. It was a nice touch, something that Aneela hadn’t even intended. Often times when she concentrated like this, the results were a bit more effective than she thought they’d be. No matter. She was sure Kendry would know who this was from. There was no possible way that it was something they grew. Hopefully. If it was, she would have to get their gardener to come with her back to the capital.

Returning to her original intent, Aneela retreated away from Delle Seyah’s wing. It was such a quaint little place, the Northern Keep. Each area had it’s own little surprise. In the Room of the Nine houses, there were pieces of furniture that once belonged to each of the ruling families. Some of them had small plaques that told how it came to the room, but the more interesting ones were the ones that didn’t. The chair from the Lehani family had visible singe marks on the bottom. Someone must have don’t something bad to get it here. The Room of the Red Dawn was quite irritatingly a deep green color. There were other fun things she had seen on Kendry’s tour, but her favorites were the library and the gardens behind the castle. Kendry hadn’t shown her those extensively, but after their very exciting discovery, Aneela had needed to cool her head. She’d decided to head out to the land behind the castle. The glimpse she had seen before was nothing compared to walking through the trimmed hedges and different flowerbeds. On a path that lead to the the right of the castle, Aneela had found a small stomped down area. She presumed that it was a place where one could play a game or if one was feeling brave enough, host an outside waltz. There were a few benches against the hedges and Aneela adored the fact that it was almost entirely closed in. The perfect place for her to gather her thoughts and she had done so until she realized that the sun was falling and her father would likely be needing her at dinner. He’d chastised her for the grass stains as if she were still a child, but she was in such a good mood that it didn’t bother her at all. 

The enclosed part of the garden is where she was headed now. It gave her the proper amount of privacy that she felt comfortable about doing her exercises. She hated to lose concentration and people watching tended to make her do just that. The grass was still damp with the dew as Aneela rounded the corner to the clearing. She paused at a bench. Surely no one would come looking for her for another hour or so. It was improper. She knew it was. But still, who could resist. Aneela sat down and took off her boots and socks. She rolled her pant legs up, so they wouldn’t get stained, and then slid from the bench onto the grass. The chill from the dew sent tingles up her spine. She grinned as she started to do her warm ups, feet bare to the ground. The grass tickled softly and the earth itself had this satisfying give when ever she adjusted her balance. It also made for an extra challenge to make sure that she didn’t slide too far. 

Once her body felt awake, heart going at a nice jog, Aneela gave a final stretch. She put her feet shoulders width apart, rolling back her shoulders. Bowing to the bench across from her as if it were an honorable opponent, Aneela slid one foot back and drew her sword. Though it was an ancient heirloom, not balanced for her, it fit right in her hand. She swung it back and forth, testing the familiar balance. Then she began. Muscle memory took over as Aneela started to perform a series of thrusts, blocks, and slashes. Yalena had always been better at sword fighting, Turin preferring to teach her. Aneela had learnt mostly by watching the two of them dance back and forth. In her mind, she took the place of Turin as she flew through a bought with Yalena. It suited her more. They were twins and no matter what happened, they’d be revolving around each other. And also Turin still managed to win. He did fight dirty, after all. But the way one could move with a blade was a beautiful thing. Aneela loved being part of it. It was far more intimate than any dance she’d been a part of. In a fight, you gave everything you had to survive. She loved the way the blade cut through the air, as if it was ripping the very wind in two. The clash when two blades hit each other, singing out to warn their owner of danger. As her imaginary fight reached its crescendo, Aneela felt the way her body moved before she even had time to give the command. Feet pushing off the ground, now less wet, but still damp, providing just enough force to make that slash more effective. Everything working harmoniously as she brought her sword down and through the air, again and again. 

With a final thrust, Aneela had finished off her sister and she snapped her wrist, flicking the imaginary blood off of her blade. As she sheathed it, she opened her eyes. The sun was higher, so it took her eyes a moment to adjust. She froze. Coming back into her senses, something felt off. Just as she was about to whip around, a light clap sounded behind her. Rather than act undignified, Aneela turned around. She hadn’t sensed someone walk into the clearing. Which was embarrassing for her as she considered herself quite aware of her surroundings. There, lounging on the bench, was Delle Seyah Kendry. Her dress was a gentle blue, falling to her ankles. The neckline was a curve, slightly lower than the one she was wearing yesterday. Aneela could catch the glint of gold that ran down. The pendant, she imagined, was nestled safely between skin and cloth. The urge to check that it was still there boiled in her own chest. Just to see that look of surprise on Kendry’s face. Certainly not to have her fingers brush against that impossibly soft skin she’d barely gotten a chance to cherish yesterday. Kendry’s hair was up, spun into a bun that to Aneela’s great amusement housed two flowers. They were her roses, the black one and one of the darker shades of purple. 

“Hasn’t anyone told you that sneaking up on people isn’t a good idea?” Aneela asked, walking over so that she could put her boots back on. Her voice was just a touch more breathy, a product of having just put herself through vigorous exercise, but still it sounded like she was either overexcited or surprised. Neither of them were things that she wanted to sound like. Aneela swallowed, trying to more rapidly calm her heart rate. 

Kendry gave a small scoff. “You are the one that likes to go threatening people’s lives for unexplained reasons, I think that gets me a few surprises, don’t you?” Aneela laughed. She did have a point. “Besides, I wanted to thank you.” Delle Seyah reached up and lightly touched the flowers in her hair. “I didn’t know that horticulture was one of your interests.” She’s leading in, trying to understand just how such a thing came about. Aneela wasn’t going to give her a real answer. Not yet. 

“It isn’t.” 

“No? Then.. how?” Delle Seyah trailed off. As turned, looking at Aneela as she fastened her boot buckles. “That shouldn’t be possible, now that I think about it.” 

“And yet,” Aneela stated, leaning over to touch the flowers herself. The action puts her right in Kendry’s space and she can smell just a touch of scent. She’s not totally sure what it is, but it’s warm and reminds her of sneaking down to the kitchens with Yala in the winter. “Here they are.” She doesn’t like to give answers about what she can do. As far as she’s aware, there were only old tales of people performing such tasks and Aneela wasn’t going to start another wave of paranoia about herself. She doesn’t know how much Kendry has heard about her. 

It took a moment and then Delle Seyah just shrugged. “I don’t suppose the details really matter. You didn’t say that these weren’t from you, so I still am grateful. It was beautiful. Though I think a few of the servants were unnerved.” Aneela hummed and let her hand fall from the flowers, not fully moving out of the other woman’s space. Something in the back of her mind is holding her there. Kendry shifted, leaning back into the bench. Aneela wonders if it’s a clever way for her to test her reactions. But the new position lets her far easily see the rise and fall of the other woman’s chest and Aneela has to peel her eyes up to Kendry’s face. “You know, I’ve been thinking about how you said that my family was in danger. Because of what we found. Do you know who from?” 

Aneela shook her head. “There are many others who hunt for these treasures. Papa has been trying to track them down for years. Other head of houses for sure. People who have enough time on their hands to look into old legends. You know the story you told me, the one where the Queen and her Champion fight back the plague?” Kendry nodded. “I haven’t heard that version. There are others, which I should have mentioned, but you were doing such a good job telling it. Yours is the first I’ve heard where it says where they went and that they would come back. Others tell of them leaving each other, the queen dying, or the woodsman killing them both as a sacrifice. But have you heard their other tales?” 

“Of course I have, the one where the Queen tricks the Spirits to rescue her Champion, where the Woodsman fells whole forests to build the Old Ones houses. There are dozens of their legends. You aren’t telling me that these have any truth to them, are you?” Aneela raised an eyebrow. “No.” 

“No? Think about it, Kendry, doesn’t your necklace remind you of one of the old legends?” It took her new confidant a moment and then she clasped the chain. Aneela grinned. 

Kendry gawked at Aneela, eyes wide. “Aneela, that’s not possible. But you seem to be telling me it is.” Another moment. “This isn’t… But you are right it’s the exact same description. The necklace the queen gave her champion. It’s the same symbols and everything.” 

“I told you that it would represent my promise to take you to the capital. It seemed fitting.” It was a grand gesture that Aneela had meant. She had taken to Kendry and she didn’t enjoy other people often. Anyone else would have been scared off. Aneela wanted to protect this as best she could. 

Delle Seyah reached out, clasping Aneela’s hands in hers. “This is far grander than such a simple promise. Let it also represent our commitment to each other, as friends. I don’t want to lose you once we reach the capital.” Aneela watched her face as she talked, trying to find any hint of insincerity. Try as she might, she didn’t see any. All of a sudden Aneela was hyperaware of just how close they were. Her skin tingled as Delle Seyah’s thumb brushed against the back of her hand. It was like the flower this morning. There was this current of life, power, that she wanted to drew out and see just how beautiful it would become. She’d never felt this with another person before. Aneela didn’t think it was possible until just now. If this was how Yala felt when she was with her Jaqobi’s, then it made sense why she wanted to spend so much time with them. This felt good. Intoxicating, even. 

A sudden cutting sliver of cold cut the moment. Aneela felt it. She started to sit up just as her father rounded the corner. “Aneela! There you are!” The pair split apart, hands shooting back as if burned. While they hadn’t been really doing anything, Aneela still felt a sickly feeling of shame, as if she had been caught. He neared them both and she swallowed heavily. He wasn’t happy. “Pardon us, Delle Seyah, my daughter and I have some business. Come Aneela.” There was no talking back to a command like that. Aneela rose. Without paying a second glance, Khlyen stalked back the way he had come. Aneela shot an apologetic look back to Kendry. Then she followed her father. It didn’t take long for her steps to bring her to his heels. “I’ve been looking for you since breakfast, Aneela. While it’s good that you seem to actually be making a friend, you know that isn’t the reason why we are here.” 

“I was going through my exercises,” Aneela answered. He seemed not angry at her, but just angry in general. It was hard to tell the differences in his moods sometimes. There was always a screen that obscured the true nature of her father from her. She wondered if he had found an item that prevented her from doing so. “Delle Seyah was providing me an audience so I can practice in front of others.” A feasible lie, hopefully. “What seems to be the matter, Papa?” 

“It isn’t here.” He growled it out lowly. “I found where the necklace should have been. In the library. But the space was empty. We should be the only ones who know about this, Aneela. Unless…” He trailed off, mind running though any potential rivals they had in this quest. 

“Oh no.” She should have figured that this would happen. Though it had been many years since they had gotten a solid enough lead to find an artifact, she remembered being the one to find it last time as well. It had been a small dagger, encrusted with red jewels in the hilt. It was from the Queen and the Wanderer tale. Before the Champion had taken her position, the Queen had been alone. She had gone out to observe her kingdom. On the edges of the property, she had met a lone cloaked figure. The Queen had offered him shelter and food. Touched by her kindness, the man had handed her the dagger, telling her that it would offer protection and swore to be there when she was in need. They had found a tale that had more details, telling that the Queen had walked far to the southeast. The Simms held a keep in the southeast and Aneela had found it as she was walking through their gardens. There had been a fountain that had a depiction of the Queen and the Woodsman locked in a fight. She’d looked out across the water and spotted a glint of red. Then she’d heard the whispers, pushing her forwards. Before she knew it, Aneela was waist deep in the fountain. She’d gotten it. Whether she’d wanted to or not, her body seemed drawn to it. Khlyen had taken it away afterwards. Aneela remembers crying, begging him not to take it. But he hadn’t been moved. His only response was that this was for her own good. Yalena carried it now. Every time they were in the same room, she could feel that pull. “You don’t think Gander got here before us do you?” The spymaster, while good at his job, had a tendency to overstep. Khlyen had made the mistake of once asking him for more information on the legends. Gander asked Aneela about it constantly.

Her father snorted. “There are others who are on the hunt, Aneela. But it means we have to leave here. If they have already come and taken it, the longer we stay here, the less chance we have of getting the next. But we can’t be rude. We’ll stay for two more days. Then we are leaving.” 

Aneela frowned. This wasn’t going well. She had hoped that her father would be more distracted by state affairs. She didn’t have a plan in order to be able to take Kendry with her. “I wasn’t expecting to leave so quickly are you sure that you looked in the right spot?” 

“You tell me. You’ve been touring around this castle with that girl, did you feel anything, Aneela. It’s very important that you tell me.” He swung around, Aneela almost running into him with how abrupt it was. “You still don’t take this seriously. I can tell. These artifacts could be the downfall of our dynasty in the wrong hands, Aneela.” 

She took a few steps back, centering her gaze on her father. “I understand the importance of them, Papa. I’m not working against you.” That was semi-  
true. Aneela had no desire to upheave the power structure in their realm, but she didn’t much appreciate her father thinking he could decide who got what. 

“There are only five left that are confirmed and we’ll never get one. The church guards it. The necklace and the ring have to go to people we trust. You and your sister have the other two. There is no one in the world that I trust more to have those.” 

“You had to give me mine,” Aneela reminded him. “Otherwise you would have broken the traditions yourself. Sometimes I don’t think you wanted to.” It’s both a distraction and true. She knows how he favors her sister, how they all do. It wasn’t her fault that she was different. 

“Aneela, that’s not true.” He sighed, calming himself and reached over, clasping both of her shoulders. “You are my rightful heir. There is no one else that could possibly lead me. I love you and Yala. She just tends to need more guidance that you. Now, do you understand that?” 

“I understand.” His hands fell away and Aneela missed them immediately. He hadn’t embraced her since her mother died, not really. Though she doesn’t blame him. She should have known. Now, she probably would have understood what had been happening. “Papa… I was wondering, if we haven’t found the necklace, if I could bring something else back instead.” He crossed his arms. It could have been a go ahead or a no, but Aneela had promised. She never went against her word. “Delle Seyah, she, well her parents are squandering her. They haven’t let her go to the capital once. And she’s spent so much time in their family library, if I get close to her, she could be able to tell me who’s been here before us.” 

“She’s not a thing, Aneela. We can’t just take her.” 

“She wants to go! She’s already asked me about it. Please!” 

“I’ll think about it. But for today you cannot leave my side. The lord and lady are taking us out on a ride in the country. I need you with me. In case anything comes to you.” Aneela nodded. She noted that Delle Seyah was excluded from the event, but she had promised her friend that she would do anything. Even if that meant leaving her alone. Together, they walked back to the castle. Aneela resigning herself to a boring rest of the evening. In the back of her mind, she felt a pull towards the trees. Something wasn’t right. Aneela turned to look over her shoulder, eyes scanning the horizon to pinpoint just were the tree line was. But her father called her name. This time it would be alright, she told herself. She didn’t have to listen to the call always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeezed out another time with internet! Enjoy the chapter! I had fun with this one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delle Seyah does some research!

It hurt a little. Watching them all ride away without her. It was typical. And while she knew that Aneela had to go or else find herself making a political error, she still wanted to be with her. What had that moment in the garden meant? Aneela had pulled away from her like they were secret lovers. Was her father really so strict when it came to her having friends? That wouldn’t do if she was to help convince the pair of them to take her away from here. Delle Seyah was already sure that she had Aneela in her corner, but she didn’t know if Khlyen would be as easy to convince. She had to be able to market herself. What is it that he would want? Absently her hand came up to play with the metal chain around her neck. Her mind went over all of the things she’d heard Aneela say. Her hand paused. Aneela had implied that her father was also after the artifacts. Perhaps she could find something about those. She remembered reading an old storybook about them when she was younger. Fairytales hadn’t been something that she had gravitated to. Kendry had found them dull and full of false hopes. They promised happy endings, something that she was sure that she would never be given. Delle Seyah preferred to take what she wanted. And having that next step to getting what she deserved meant that she would do whatever it took. 

Brushing past a servant, Delle Seyah stalked to the library. She glanced over her shoulder at the man she’d passed. His clothes looked surprisingly fine for what she knew her parents were paying these people. He’d probably saved. No matter. It wasn’t like they really mattered. She had a long day of reading ahead of her. There wasn’t much of an organizational system for the library. There had been once when they’d had a particularly competent head maid, but Delle Seyah had found out that she’d been embezzling household funds after a few months. Now the only one that seemed to want to keep this place in order was her. Her father, of course, continued to buy books that he thought would make him seem more worldly and impressive, leading to quite the crowding on the shelves. But the books she was looking for were old. Ones that they’d had for a long time. Those were found on the upper levels. It took some investigating. Thankfully the library got dusted regularly, on her orders, or else she would have been clogged with it. She found the section of children’s books next to what seemed to be erotica. It wasn’t terribly written either. Kendry made a note to make her way back to this section at another time. There were a few children’s ettiequte books that she skipped over. Then she saw the title she was looking for. The Old Ones of the Quad, Tales for the Curious. Delle Seyah rolled her eyes. But it looked appropriately old as well. She slid it from the shelf, the weight of the book surprising her. She had to catch it with a second hand. Right away, the musk of old paper wafted into her nose. It was a large book, more thick than wide. Holding it to her chest, she moved back to her reading spot. The hidden compartment beneath where she’d sat for years was now painfully obvious. She felt a fool to have missed it. Some things passed through plain sight, she supposed. 

Opening the cover carefully, the spine crackling with protest, Delle Seyah remembered another reason why she’d give up reading it. On the cover was a dedication to Ozzman. Had she been a boy, it would have been the name given to her. It had been her grandfather’s name, as well as his father’s. Her mother had seen her with this book and Delle Seyah could remember the screech that came out of her mouth. “THAT’S NOT FOR YOU!” She shut her eyes, taking a breath. There was no need to get caught up in pointless emotions. Back then her parents hadn’t given up of the idea that they would have a son. Now they were far too old, yet that never changed how they treated her. Focus, Kendry. There was work to be done. When she started the stories, it was easier to forget the painful past. Carefully picking over every word meant that each of the stories would take a long time to read. The sun fell from its apex and started to saunter downwards. All the while, Kendry read. 

She was three quarters past the third tale, when an odd scent caught her nose. Kendry looked up. The sun wasn’t setting yet, but it wouldn’t be long. Which meant that dinner would be soon and the riders would be back. She looked forward to seeing Aneela. The first two tales had been standard tellings of the building of the capital and the rise of the Queen. But the third was a little more interesting. It told of the Champion’s rise and the start of the Proving ceremonies. Was she smelling dinner being cooked? Delle Seyah sniffed again and wrinkled her nose. No. That wasn’t it. Closing the book and settling it under her arm, she moved to the central stairway of the library. It was like the leftover ash from fire. Crisp with just that hint of acrid tang. Were they roasting something? It still seemed unlikely. This wasn’t the weather for it. She walked down the stairs. The air grew thicker, warmer. It continued as Kendry moved towards the doors. Delle Seyah looked down. The bottoms of the doors had a curling dark cloud snaking under them. She coughed, the smoke happily taking host in her lungs as well. Despite her instincts telling her not to, she pulled open one of the doors. A wave of heat screamed past her, soaring up and into the library. Farther down the hallway, in the banquet room, flames rose up the walls. Horror at the sight of the tapestries she had glanced at every morning since she could remember froze her. How could this happen? Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? That’s when it hit her. There was no screaming. No one rushing to try and grab anything. Holding the book closer to her, Delle Seyah rolled her shoulders back. She was going to live through this, but she had to find a way to escape. 

There were no other exits out of the library, so she forged her way through and towards the blaze. The fire was starting to catch onto the beams of the ceiling, the wood crackling as it caught. The fire must have been going on for some time for it to be this bad. She cursed herself for not noticing. It was awkward to walk with one hand covering her mouth and the other arm over the book, but it would have to do. There was a servant’s corridor in between her and the dining hall. It would be her best bet to make her way out of the castle. There was less wood and it connected everywhere to her knowledge. Well, everywhere but the library. The heat as she drew closer to her goal was unlike anything she’d experienced before. It sucked the moisture out of her skin. It radiated from everywhere, even the stones as they absorbed the energy. The door to the servant’s corridor was propped open and Delle Seyah gave thanks to whatever Gods there were. The metal ring that one usually had to use to pull the door open surely would have burnt her the second she touched it. She wedged herself inside the corridor and started to move faster. It was still roasting inside the corridor, but at least the sheer force of the flames wasn’t right in front of her. She moved as quickly as she could. Not for the first time hating the way that her dress and all the petticoats made it harder to take as wide steps as she wanted. 

A turn came up ahead. Kendry allowed herself to take her first full breath. The smoke was still in the air, but it wasn’t as dense of a fog. She made the turn and let out a scream. Slumped to the floor in a pile of blood and water was one of the footman. She hit her foot on a bucket as she scrambled backwards. He must have been trying to put out the flames. There was no visible weapon and Delle Seyah forced herself onwards. There was no time for solving that and at least his death was noble. It did confirm to her that this was the event of some foul play. Aneela had warned her. She just hadn’t expected for the danger to come so soon. A crash sounded behind her. This clearly was no natural fire. So no wonder she hadn’t realized it sooner. Moving as fast as she could, Delle Seyah sped along the corridor. Her sight was starting to get hazy. She needed to get out of here. Each noise behind her could either be the fire steadily closer or whoever had taken that man’s life. She presumed she had things they wanted. The book and her necklace. She wouldn’t let them go. Not when these were the things that connected her further, outside this prison. Not much longer now. She stumbled, her shoulder hitting the stone wall hard as she pitched herself to the side. Completely collapsing was unacceptable. There. The next door. Kendry shoved it open. Sweet spring air rushed into the corridor behind her. A rumbling came from the building. Panic pushed her feet to move once again. Delle Seyah ran. 

Pulling her skirts up, her legs pumping as fast as they could. There was no going back. She could hear stone shifting and collapsing behind her. The closer she stayed to the building, the more chance she had of being found, but by who? If whoever it was had no problem burning down her home and killing her servants, she had no doubt that they would come for her with no qualms. The sun sank behind her as she ran through the courtyard, towards the stables. The gate was still open. She didn’t have time to wonder if that meant that the guardsmen had been killed too. Where was she supposed to go? She skittered on the gravel as she made it past the wall. Eyes darting wildly, Kendry looked for a place to go, to hide. Her heart stopped. On the horizon, getting closer, she could see a dust cloud. It was coming from not the blazing castle, so it was better to go to that person rather than stay. Muscles screamed as she forced herself to ambulate towards the figure. Even if it wasn’t one of the riders that had gone out, at least she had a way out of here. 

As the figure came closer, Delle Seyah could make out the shape of a jet black horse. It was being ridden fast. It’s hooves flying, one after another. The dying red of the sun streaked off of the rider’s clothes, their hair flying out behind them. She could see Aneela now. White clothes marking her in the fading light. Kendry pushed herself just a bit further. She was safe. Dirt kicked up from the ground as Aneela pulled the horse. Hair was coming out of her braid sections. Delle Seyah stumbled and as Aneela caught her, she realized that the red she thought she’d seen wasn’t just from the sun. “Kendry, I came as fast as I could. Are you hurt?” She was held upright as Aneela observed her. Delle Seyah shook her head. Her breathing was labored, throat singed from the smoke. Aneela pried the book from her arms and gazed at her. “You are as brilliant as you are beautiful, Kendry. It’s alright, you’re safe now.” Aneela slipped the book into one of the saddle bags, one hand still holding onto Delle Seyah’s arm. 

“The fire.” She coughed, Aneela moving back to hold her. “Someone started it.”

“I know.” 

“You know? How? You weren’t- “

“We have a lot to talk about. But first, you need to get out of here.” Aneela, demonstrating a surprising strength, hoisted Kendry up, placing her on top of the horse. “Take my horse. She knows where to go.” “What, I don’t understand. Aneela what are you doing?” 

The Heir gave Delle Seyah a soft smile. “I’ll join you later. There might still be people alive.” She clicked her tongue and the obedient horse started moving. 

“Aneela wait!” But Aneela was already jogging towards the fire. Too tired to complain, Kendry slumped against the horse’s neck. The slow steady pace made her rock back and forth. At some point, she fell unconscious, finding peace in the unfeeling black of nothingness. 

Her mind didn’t stay blank forever. Eventually it remembered that there were things they had to take care of. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly. The first thing her mind registered was the now too familiar crackle of fire. Kendry shot up. Only to find that the fire was a campfire. Aneela crouched next to another figure, moving, but Delle Seyah couldn’t see what she was doing. It was dark, full night now. And she looked up. The great evergreens of the Northern forest loomed above her. There was a rough woolen blanket on top of her and she pulled it closer. To the other side the horse stood, sleeping. Aneela turned, alerted by the noise. “Oh good, you’re awake.” 

“You have to tell me everything.” 

Aneela nodded. “I will, but first, please.” She moved forwards and held out a water-skin. “I thought I’d lost you,” she murmured as Kendry swallowed as much of the water as she could. The cool of the water against her throat was heavenly. “Are you hungry at all?” 

“No, Aneela. What happened?” She set down the water-skin and reached out, grabbing Aneela’s hand. She pulled the Heir closer. This confirmed it. Dull red streaks on her tunic were clear, even in the light of the fire. 

Aneela paused. “You aren’t going to like it.” 

“My home just burned down and I nearly died. I don’t think I’m going to like anything that comes out of your mouth unless it’s the truth.” 

“I felt it. That something like this was going to happen. But I didn’t want to get Papa in trouble. So we rode. At some point, I couldn’t ignore it anymore. I asked if we could turn around. Your parents objected. Papa did too. I stayed in silence for a bit longer and then we stopped for a break. This time, Papa agreed we should go back. We went to find your parents, who had gone further down the river we were following. We couldn’t find them. It was as if they had vanished. We went back to the servants, only to find them dead. Your father was there, sword drawn. He attacked us. I don’t think we were supposed to return so early. He was a fierce fighter, but no match for me and Papa. Papa stayed behind to try and keep some of the servants alive. I rode back for you.” 

“And my mother?” 

“Missing.” 

“So either my father killed her too or she was a part of the plan and was too much of a coward to go through with it.” 

“Those are some of the options, yes.” Aneela was watching her carefully. Like she was a wounded animal that might strike out at any moment. She didn’t blame her. That’s what Delle Seyah felt like. In a matter of moments, her entire life had been taken away. She wasn’t too heartbroken about her parents. They hadn’t shown her any love her whole life. But she resented the fact that they had taken her inheritance with them. The mining was still under their control at least, but it would take years to make a profit from that that was big enough to rebuild. She had made it out with her life, something she doubted her father had planned for. Checking on the finances and setting up someone who would be loyal to her to oversee her families interests was of vital importance. She appreciates that Aneela hasn’t apologized for any of this. It means that she understands how little that would help. 

“We’ll have to ride to the town. It’s a few miles out, but we should be able to make it.” 

Aneela shook her head. “Papa said once he tended to the wounded, if he could save them, he would send a carriage from town. There isn’t any need to rush. He knows where I would go.” 

“What is it with you and trees anyways?” Anything to distract her from all of this was more than welcome. 

It took Aneela a few moments to respond. Kendry could almost see her choosing the words carefully. “I have a theory about that. I think they have some sort of latent power. If you think about it, they are connected with the Earth. They must drawn something from that and send it out into the world. I don’t know why I can hear them, but I can. I have been able to since I was very young. It calls to me.” She reached out to the closet tree, letting her fingers brush against the bark. Delle Seyah watched. To the naked eye, there weren’t any changes, but the air seemed to suddenly hum with energy. Aneela’s eyes closed and Kendry heard her give a sharp intake of breath. Then she pulled her hand away. Aneela looked at Delle Seyah, searching for something. While she didn’t know what she was looking for, Kendry felt like satisfied. “They say the book is the right place to turn next.” 

Right. With everything she had practically forgotten about the book. She groaned. “Good. I’m glad at least we have something then. But I refuse to worry about it until later.” 

“That’s probably for the best.” 

“And I’d like to point out that I didn’t need you to rescue me. It was just helpful that you happened to be there at the right time.” She wouldn’t let Aneela think that this galloping to her rescue thing was to be the standard. Kendry wasn’t helpless. 

Aneela nodded. “I’m aware. But I felt bad for leaving you when I had a feeling something was wrong. I won’t be doing that again if I can help it.” She glanced over her shoulder at the other sleeping figure. “She’ll need to rest for awhile. Staying here is likely the best option. For now. Why don’t you get some more rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time to go.” 

She yawned. “You’re right. We aren’t going to be getting anywhere tonight. And thank you, Aneela. Even though you didn’t need to, I appreciate you coming to get me.” Her thanks was welcomed with a smile. Delle Seyah settled back down. It wasn’t comfortable, being out in the forest, but oddly she felt more settled here than she had at home. Sleep found her easily. Dreams took her away, easing the horrors of the day. They were odd dreams, but docile ones. Most revolved around her and Aneela, just walking. There was this strange song drifting around them as they did. In her dreams she could see their mouths moving, but Delle Seyah had no idea what was being spoken. It was just them, together. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my internet back! I don't know if that means I'll be posting more of less. I have to get caught up on all the Killjoys I missed. But I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendry takes care of her affairs and we head towards the capital of the Empire!

They had spent a better part of the day in town, waiting for Kendry to get her affairs in order. Not that Aneela was complaining, but she longed to go home. At least there, she knew the dangers that she faced. Here, she didn’t trust them. Not any more. Her father had sent a messenger up ahead, informing the palace of their early return. It would take three days of speedy travel to return and Aneela was actually looking forward to having someone to talk to. She shifted, leaning more heavily on the beam. Delle Seyah had sworn that the man who lived here would be able to keep things in order for her. They had apparently once met when she had run away to play poker in town. She had very nearly been kicked out for cheating. He had come to her rescue and together had swept a bunch of money from the other players. The resulting interest, as Kendry had very specifically stated that they were not friends, had allowed them both to teach each other skills. Fancy had been a miller’s son and hadn’t had access to education, which she could provide, and Delle Seyah had never learned how to hunt, which he could provide. Aneela hadn’t taken Kendry for the type of person to be interested in that, but if she imagined it, Delle Seyah looked quite good wielding a bow. 

While she didn’t much like waiting, Aneela couldn’t stomach the idea of letting Kendry go alone. Last time she had done so, she’d nearly lost the only person who seemed to understand her. That wasn’t something that she could entertain happening. It was simply unacceptable. The door to the house opened and out stepped a gorgeous man. His hair was pulled into a bun and his beard provided just the right amount of scruff. Aneela crossed her arms. She didn’t like him. Especially given how much him he and Kendry had spent together. But if she trusted him, Aneela would have to as well. “You realize I’ll be making a few changes, Seyah. They’ll help improve the conditions there.” 

Kendry exited as he spoke and nodded. “I suppose you are right that better conditions make for happier workers. In turn making me more profit. You have my permission. There will be excess money as there is no longer any castle upkeep. Perfect, if you can split what we would normally use for that between your improvements and some sort of service for those lost in the fire. I did like some of them.”

Fancy nodded, almost concealing the way his eye twitched slightly. “I was already thinking of something.” 

“And that’s why I came to you. Though I don’t need to tell you what happens if I don’t get reports or if when I come back home and find things in disarray?” 

“Then he’ll find himself faced with both of our displeasures.” Aneela slid from her post to join them. “But I doubt he’ll have to worry about that will he.” She smiled, baring her teeth. 

Fancy didn’t startle, a good sign. Instead he just bowed. “My lady, I had heard you were traveling with Seyah Kendry, but I had no idea I would be so lucky as to be in your presence.” For whatever reason, it seemed like he wasn’t afraid of her. Most peasants usually were, but it made him stand out, in a good way.

Acknowledging his bow with a nod of her head, Aneela’s smile relaxed into something less feral. “Thank you. I take my duties seriously and she is under my protection.” His eyes carried the look of someone who knew much more than they were saying and Aneela begrudgingly found herself ok with leaving him in charge. Besides, if Kendry had decided that he was an acceptable candidate, she should believe her. 

“How noble of you.” 

“Well this has been fun,” Kendry interjected. “We do have to get going now. You have the letter with my seal?” Fancy nodded, holding up the letter. “Good. I expect to hear from you soon.” He returned back to his house and Aneela offered her hand to help Kendry down the stairs. They had walked here, the inn where Khlyen was waiting for them not too far off. “I’m glad that’s settled. I feel more confident knowing that someone who actually cares about the things that happen to the people is in charge. It gives my mind space to think of other things.” She hooked her arm into Aneela’s as they walked, hand resting on the crook of her elbow. It made Aneela straighten. This was something you did only with people you were close to. Yalena was always on the arm of one of her boys. This was almost normal. If there hadn’t been some great tragedy that had been the antithesis of this, Aneela would have been ecstatic. Instead she just remained cautiously happy. “I never expected that this would be the way you kept your promise to me, but I can’t say that I’m too heartbroken.” Delle Seyah’s words were accompanied by a squeeze of Aneela’s arm. She smiled in return. Aneela knew that it was probably a slight imposition on her part to constantly be there, but it made her feel better.

“Once we return to the capital and get you settled, we’ll start upon our quest again. I have a suspicion that whatever happened here has something to do with it. The only problem is that there are so many more distractions there. The functions I have to attend are nearly endless. Sometimes I think I’ll wither away with the tedium of it all. You have no idea how excited I am to have something to look forward to at the end of them.”

“You have no idea how glad I am that I’m going to have a life that isn’t just me sitting around by myself all day. Even with all the things you’ll have to do, you’ll come see me, won’t you?” 

“Of course. As much as I’m able.” Her words were rewarded with a smile and Aneela felt quite satisfied with herself. She had someone who was on her side. Not her father’s, not someone else’s, but hers. Someone who had seen what she could do and didn’t shy away from it. Aneela finally had the means to figure out the mystery that surrounded her life and the artifacts her father seemed to need her to collect without going to him. It was perfect. They reached the inn. It was time to leave the North and return to her home. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole way.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.” 

The journey back to the capital was fairly uneventful. Khlyen and Delle Seyah filled the air with talk of family alliances and other political ramblings. Aneela paid little attention. These were things that she already understood or simply didn’t care for. The Nine families made things overly complicated in a way that made her head hurt. Sure, if she was so inclined, she’d be able to play their games like an expert, but Aneela had larger things to attend to. They weren’t the only country in the world and she was the next in line to balance the truces between the Quad and the rest of the world. So when there were squabbles about which person sat next to her at a banquet, Aneela got understandably frustrated. Delle Seyah seemed very keen to the whole thing though. Which made her feel like they were even more suited for each other. Having someone there who would be able to remind her why people were fawning over her would be useful. And she had no doubt that Delle Seyah would look amazing while she did so. 

At night, Kendry would pull out the book and they would both pour over the words together. What really got them stuck was that according to her father there were five artifacts. They could only identify four. The sword, the necklace, the dagger, and the ring. The ring was still unknown in terms of location. Kendry had caught its story in one of the tales where the Champion had struck off on her own, only to bring back a prize for the Queen. That would have to be what they looked for next, but there were no directions mentioned. Whatever the Church was hiding, it surely was something they had taken precautions to keep safe. They discussed this for a long time, until the light of the candle burnt low. Aneela always found herself pausing in these moments, looking at the way that glow reflected itself on Kendry’s face. Her features were already so fine that the soft light only served to accentuate them. It took everything for her to not brush the gentle waves of Delle Seyah’s hair out of her face, which Aneela found she wore loose to bed, as she poured over the book. Even her look of concentration was charming in a way she barely put into words. Strangely it made Aneela’s arms itch. As if they wanted to do something, but she had no idea what. She knew that she wanted to be closer, but having never let anyone in this much before, Aneela didn’t know what to do. So she did nothing. A frustrating action. Aneela was usually a woman of action, so her own pause made her unsure of herself. What was it about Kendry that made her feel like this? She would find out. Eventually. 

Finally they reached the capital. The noise of the city hit them before anything else. The capital of the Quad was divided into three districts. Westerly, the outer rim of the city, was where the lower classes lived. Leith, the middle, was the business district. Qresh sat in the middle. It was there that the imperial castle was built as well as where the majority of the Nine families had their houses. There had once been a fourth district called Arkyn to the far north, but the plague that had hit those many years ago had wiped out anyone who lived there. Now it remained empty. What had been a quiet road burst into controlled chaos once they reached an hour’s ride outside of the city. Kendry had shifted, leaning not quite out of the window, but as close as she could. Seeing the majesty of all these people coming to and from the city through new eyes was refreshing. Aneela grinned as Delle Seyah’s eyes widened as they reached the walls of the city. These walls stood tall, stretching up into the sky like a giant. Along the ramparts were many guards and the flagpole flew the Imperial standard for all to see. The intertwined bodies of a snake and a lion, embroidered with a sharp green and deathly black, flapped against the air. The Kin Rit symbol’s of the snake and lion represented strength and cunning tied together, the green symbolizing the life giving of the Earth and the black, the inevitable call of the end. The idea was that all else was under their command. A bit of a lofty ambition, but the grandiosity of it was what made them the Imperial household where everyone else submitted. That and they’d been in charge for generations, controlled the government, and had the most money. Her father liked to think it was more their ideals that made them perfect rulers. Aneela was a bit more practical. Still, to someone who had never seen it before, she was sure the effect was imposing to say the least. 

Once through the gates and into the city itself, trumpets sounded. A squad of guardsmen approached to give the carriage escort. Aneela had been through this routine so many times it was boring, but she now appreciated how it would give Kendry both a show and a proper welcome to the city. She was a ruler in her own right, though not one of the Imperial household. So in Aneela’s mind she deserved to be welcomed like this. The sudden influx of guardsmen made the carriage stand out and people started to mill around the side streets, trying to see just who was returning. Though Delle Seyah was the one closest to the window, they didn’t recognize her. Khlyen was declining to lean where the people could see him. The pageantry of it all wasn’t something he was against, but he preferred to be a bit more of a mysterious figure. With a shrug, Aneela swapped to the seat across from Kendry and then joined her in looking out the window. It took a few moments, but then the whispers started to ripple through the crowd. She could see their mouths moving, some saying “White Devil,” and others “the Heir!”. It didn’t bother her. Most of the people who used the rather unflattering nickname were those who were afraid of being on the receiving end of her justice. Pitiful. If they made better choices, they wouldn’t have to worry. It wasn’t until they got to the middle ring of the city that people started cheering as they passed. Aneela made sure to give a little wave here and there, not wanting for people to think she was ungrateful for their support. 

“Is it always like this?” Kendry’s voice focused Aneela back to her. It was easy to lose herself while looking out into a crowd. The energy that radiated from them always seemed to pull her in. But having something shock her out of the space was appreciated. 

“No, they don’t usually get so excited. But we have been away for some time. And they know that since I’ve returned that the birthday celebrations will be underway.” Aneela rolled her eyes. Say what you would about the merchants, but they were always predictably motivated by the money. 

“Who’s birthday celebrations?” 

To have Kendry not know was a bit of a shock, but Aneela pushed through it. After all, she had never been to the capital and her parents hadn’t seemed particularly interested in telling her the things she needed to know. “Mine. And Yala’s. Not for a month or so, but the preparations take a long time and it means that there is more money in the pockets of the merchants. It’s why we visited you now rather than later.” Delle Seyah absorbed this information with an odd look on her face. Aneela pursed her lips, not sure if she had said something she shouldn’t have. “You don’t have to worry about having to go. People will understand with what you’ve been through.”

“No.. that’s not what I’m concerned about. I’ll be fine. I just am going to have to ask people on what to wear and get new things.”

Aneela laughed again, shaking her head. “Once we get to the palace, I’ll send someone to get you new things. Use the imperial budget while Papa says you can.” From the other corner of the carriage, Khlyen gave them both a look. Aneela grinned at him. It was true after all. They could more than afford it. 

The cheering died down and people slowly started to disperse. They took a turn and slowly the palace came into view. It was a gorgeous sight. The bricks practically gleamed in the midday light. They were made of a clay so pale that they were nearly solid white. Ornate carvings danced along the sides of the walls. They weren’t close enough to see the details yet, but Aneela knew most of them by heart. They were depictions of the ancient rulers and feats of the brave. All played out across her home. There were even some showing the blessing of the Nine by the Imperial family. It was those that Aneela liked the most. Something about them swearing eternal fealty to her and her family just put a smile on her face. Seeing it all again while Delle Seyah saw it for the first time brought home the fact that Aneela did love being here. It certainly had annoying aspects to it, but it was her home. She hoped Kendry would like it as well. The woman had just lost everything save the skin on her back, so while it might be too soon to start offering her a more permanent place in the city, Aneela knew that she would once she thought it appropriate. The light in Kendry’s eyes as she took it all in gave Aneela hope. She knew that being the one to put that excitement there was something she desperately wanted. 

“Aneela, where will I be staying? I hate to seem ungrateful for everything that your family has done for me, but I don’t think that doubly bunking with the Heir is exactly something I’m allowed to do now that we are in the city.” 

“I already thought of that. The Violet rooms are next to mine and are currently vacant. They used to be my sister’s until she decided to move all the way across the palace. Something about needing space.” She scooted closer, lowering her voice. “I think it was mostly so she could sneak out without Papa hearing about it.” Aneela was rewarded with a soft chuckle. Before she could say anything else, they reached the courtyard. The usual hustle and bustle ensued. While the carriage was swarmed with servants, Aneela made her way out and to the ground. She waited, giving Delle Seyah a hand to help her down. She would miss the nights on the road where they would just lie there and talk to each other. Having an ally in this quest her father had thrust her in was a relief. Kendry also saw things in a way that she didn’t. She was sure that she’d be able to figure out the fifth artifact once she had access to the imperial records. Aneela was less sure, but had agreed to take her there at some point. It wouldn’t harm them to look. Aneela had started her own collection of information as well that she was going to let Delle Seyah look over. While she had her own theories, it was never bad for them to have another eye. They would solve this. She knew they would. It would just take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a bit longer. Now that i have internet back, I'll likely be a bit slower. I get easily distracted. But I'm now very invested in this story, so it will get done. Eventually.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delle Seyah Kendry meets the Jaqobis.

It only took her a little over a week to get a feel for the flow of things in the capital. The bustle of people, the meetings, the teas, and invitations, it all just worked in a spectacularly rotational way. Already Delle Seyah had made friends with a portion of the younger generation of the Nine. They ranged from their mid thirties to the youngest being just eighteen. Pawter already had her sort of entourage of likeminded nobles and the other group had been lacking a strong leader. Now, Kendry had taken up the traditionalist side with ease. Her freshness to the traditions meant that the men were fawning over her, trying to make sure that she was all caught up with what should be done when and where. She wasn’t as ignorant as she played, of course. She even had managed to start to get an in on those who were at the fringes of either of the groups. There had been one girl who had spent an entire evening quizzing Delle Seyah about Aneela. It was clear the poor thing was in awe of the Heir. 

Everyone had noticed Aneela’s preference for her immediately. That had also allowed her to move into circles as if she had been a part of them for years. It did have a few drawbacks as it meant all the nobles who were interested in seeking Aneela’s hand started to vie for her favor in proxy, hoping that Kendry would let some secret spill so that they could finally defeat her in a duel. Fools. Delle Seyah preferred Aneela unchained to anyone. That and a sliver of what she dared called jealousy. Like any of them could possibly be a proper match for someone like Aneela. Any man would get intimidated to have a woman be more powerful than him. Their egos were far too weak. It was ridiculous. Why should should they be intimidated by her power when it could only accentuate her-their own? Men were just inherently useless. Except when they were easily swayed to her side. Then she supposed they had some use. 

There were a few problems. Nothing large. It was just that with all the events that she was invited to, it was difficult to get all the research done that she wanted. It had its value of course. Making allies was incredibly important. But she had hoped that she would be able to offer Aneela some more answers. The only thing she’d found in the Imperial library was more questions. While they confirmed the locations of things they’d already found, there was still no mention of the fifth artifact. Delle Seyah had found more mentions of the Church, still tied with the ceremony of Proving. She had a hunch that the artifact had something to do with that, but she’d never done the ceremony, so she wouldn’t know what things it could be. A pity. It was something she’d always heard of. It was a way of forming a bond so sacred that no amount of rules could get in the way. Usually it was a way for nobles to either get out of arranged marriages or for them to marry their lower class lovers. There were some who went through the trials just to save their best friends from unfortunate fates. One of her favorite stories was of a noble who had become great friends with her handmaiden. The handmaiden came to her one night, crying. Her family had decided that she was to be married and she didn’t want to. Together, they had gone through the Proving. They succeeded and the noble argued that her friend getting married would take her too far away. The law had had to bend to the bond. It was a little sappy of a tale, but it showed how powerful of a ceremony it was. It also was something that one could use to exploit others. Work on one half of a bond with an idea, get them to believe you, and you’d be sure to have the other person on your side soon enough. The ceremony took several days. The rumors were that each ceremony was designed to test that specific couple, but Kendry found that to be ridiculous. There was no possible way that they would take the time for that. It wasn’t economically sound. 

Still, she found the prospect of the ceremony tantalizing. It was something to be conquered, something unknown. And she so desperately wanted to do it with Aneela. There wasn’t anyone else. There was no question in her mind that their connection was something larger than the two of them. The only thing was that she had no idea what kind of connection. Aneela was much harder to read in that department than most others. Delle Seyah knew that there were several of the men she’d been talking to that were dying to be more than friends with her. Lord Derrish was certainly trying to get familiar with her. But she wasn’t interested. She was interested in Aneela. Kendry wasn’t a prude and had no qualms about admitting that she would be very interested in kissing the Heir. It had taken her until a few days ago to really nail down that that was what she was feeling, but if she was being truthful, she had felt that way since Aneela had bowed to her when they first met. She had thought that declaration of romantic interest at first, but then Aneela had never pursued anything. It couldn’t be that Delle Seyah wasn’t her type. She was everyone’s type. It had to be either that Aneela simply wanted to be friends or hadn’t considered it as an actual option. Being the next in line to the throne, there were certainly a lot of things to consider when it came to other people. Frustrated with the train of thought running around her head, Kendry decided to go on a walk. 

Walking down the hall of the imperial palace was still a sight to behold. Every corner had a small decoration or design detail that just gave it an extra majesty. She passed Aneela’s room and gave a small smile. It had been sweet that she had made sure that they were so close together. Surely that meant something. No, she wasn’t going to be thinking about this. It didn’t do any good. She had promised Aneela that she would help her find the artifacts. She owed her for saving her life and keeping her promise. Maybe not the promise. Since that had been an apology for nearly killing her. But that might have to be it. If she was the only person feeling this deep sense of connection between them, there was no point in trying to go further. It would be nice if she wasn’t alone in this though. 

Hadn’t the point of this to not think about Aneela? Delle Seyah shook her head. Clearly she was getting overly sentimental in her adulthood. That wasn’t wise. She paused, stilling her gowns. She’d heard something. Two somethings. People, coming this way. The fire to her home might have made her more paranoid than she needed to be, but Kendry always tried to be more aware of her surroundings now. She swore if she ever saw that unknown servant again that she would hunt him down. He’d clearly had something to do with setting the fire. But she curbed her instinct to go hide. She was safe here and it would be undignified if she was caught. So she took a breath and kept walking. Two young gentleman, rough looking, turned down the hall. One was tall, short dark cropped hair with a head that looked like a thumb. The other was shorter, lighter hair with a beard and a round face that made him look far younger than he probably was. They held themselves loosely, but with the same sort of manner. They both had swords on their hips and wide grins on their faces. There was no doubt that they had to be related in some fashion. Their clothes were plain. Dark pants and barely colored tunics. The kind of faded color of clothes that had been washed many times over the years. She would have considered them peasants, if not for the way they strolled about this place like they knew it well. “This was the way to Dutch’s old room,” the taller one grunted out. The other nodded. “Good. She wanted to meet its new occupant now that we’ve been in the city for a day or so. Probably wants to start some shit, don’t you think Johnny? How could her sister just move someone in there without asking her!” 

“Almost like the time you rented out my room in your house when you knew I was coming back the next week? I had to stay at an inn!” The taller man laughed at the story and Delle Seyah groaned internally. These were idiots. “But seriously, we just ask the lady to tea. Even though Pawter says she’s a bit stuck up and likes to what was it, burn other people’s stuff, Aneela likes her well enough.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Delle Seyah stiffened as heard him say that. “She has a specific taste. Dutch is worried about her. The last time Aneela had someone she was attached to… well you remember what happened.” 

“She didn’t speak for weeks after what happened, I know. But c’mon, it can’t be that bad again. The circumstances are completely different.” They were almost right by her now. Delle Seyah wondered if they were going to notice her. If she wasn’t so curious about their conversation, she would throw something at them to alert them of her presence. It wouldn’t be very difficult with the wide target of their heads. “D’av, you worry too much. It’ll work out. It always does. We just have to…find her.” The shorter one, Johnny, had finally spotted her. His pace slowed down. “Hey how well do you think we know the people in the palace?”

“Pretty well. Why?” 

“So if you saw someone, with fancy clothes, who we don’t recognize, it’d probably be the person we are looking for, right?” D’avin looked in the direction Johnny was and pursed his lips, nodding. “Yeah I thought so.”

Unimpressed Delle Seyah crossed her arms, tilting her head just so. “It took me a moment, but I’m going to guess that you two are the Jaqobi brothers that I’ve heard so sadly little about.” She gave a tense smile. 

D’avin gave a half chuckle. “Sooo, you’re Delle Seyah.” 

“Kendry. Delle Seyah Kendry.” 

“Great! We’ve been looking for you, haven’t we D’av!” 

“Uh, that’s right. I’m sure you’ve heard of Aneela’s sister. She was hoping she could, uh, invite you to tea.” The words out of his mouth seemed genuine enough, but their delivery still grated on her nerves. “It would have been sooner, but we just returned and even now she’s making the arrangements for the whole tea… thing…” He trailed off when he saw the look on her face. 

Delle Seyah quirked up an eyebrow. “And when exactly is this going to be? Who will be attending? I have other engagements. Just because one of the imperial household wants to meet me, it doesn’t mean I’m going to drop all other invitations. I have a reputation that I have to uphold and I cannot make false promises to the allies that I have met since I’ve arrived at the capital.” 

Johnny clapped his hands together. “Exactly!” He tried to pull off an easy grin, but really it just made him look like he had gas. “Which is why Dutch was thinking that it could be in a few days?” 

“Dutch?”

“Sorry, Yalena. It’s a group nickname. Long story.”

“I’d ask for details, but I’m not interested. Tell your Yalena that I accept, but she should also invite her sister. Aneela has been missing her for sure. I will expect to be given a time and place in the next few days. Thank you.” She waved her hand, dismissing the two bumbling fools. They stood for a few moments, but then seemed to get the message that it was an end to the conversation. It was one with a yes to their proposal, in fact. Eventually they left. Kendry smiled. It wasn’t long until Aneela’s birthday, about a week and a half. So getting to be with her sister would surely be a treat. It would be interesting to meet Yalena. Though she figured that the two brother fools would be there. It would be a price she was willing to pay. 

What bothered her was their comments. She started her walk up again, this time mind trying to decipher the hints of more behind their words. Had someone else gotten close to Aneela? And hurt her? Why hadn’t she heard of this? Well, it would make sense if that was the case. It would explain her hesitancy to let Kendry closer. Clenching her fists, Delle Seyah suddenly felt a wave of homesickness. There, she could unless the anger and jealousy upon something. Here, she could take no actions. She didn’t own any of the objects in the palace and she wasn’t the sort of fool that would harm things she didn’t own. And of course, she wouldn’t be able to ask anyone about this besides the people who were privy to Aneela’s private affairs. None of the Nine besides herself was even close to being there. Which meant the Emperor, Aneela herself, Yalena, and the brothers were her options. Two she knew and doubted would be willing to share. She would have to find out more information from Yalena if she could. How else was she supposed to know what not to do? It gave her hope, a sliver, that she could take this nebulous wanting in her heart to something realized. 

Delle Seyah had once dreamed of simply leaving her home. Her parents had never given her affection. The only thing close to a positive relationship she’d had was the polite disregard that she and Fancy had for each other. She’d found something here. Something that made her want more than she had thought she had the capacity to want. Like there was a deep pull in the bottom of her heart driving her towards Aneela. As she thought this, she noticed a soft blue glow at the lower part of her vision. Kendry bent her head. The necklace was glowing. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, hand coming up to touch it. The metal was not warm, nor was it cold. The light came from the glow of the jewels inlaid in the gold. As she gazed in awe, the blue light seemingly drifted into her hand. She swallowed. This should have been terrifying, but instead all Kendry felt was this overwhelming calm and warmth. She let go of the jewel and the blue light came with her. Delle Seyah held her hand out in front of her, fingers splayed out. A marvel beyond comprehension floated softly over the center of her palm. It reminded her of the light blue that snuck its way into the hottest flame. All of the sudden, that idea made the light grow hot. It started to wave and flicker, just like the flames which had come to her mind. The only problem was that it was hot. Very hot. Suddenly far too hot for her to want to hold in her hand. The shooting of pain shocked her out of the reverie that she had been in. Delle Seyah quickly smothered the flame with her dress, hoping that that would put out the strange energy that had come from the necklace. When she didn’t smell her dress burning, Kendry pulled her hand out. She checked back and front, but it looked like there was no burn. The strangest thing, was that on the inside of her hand, at the base of her thumb, was a small version of the symbol of the necklace. It was hard to make out with how minuscule it was, but Delle Seyah knew instantly. She couldn’t explain this one away. There was something going on here that she didn’t understand. But it felt right. Like this was always supposed to happen. 

Whatever this ability was, it had come from Aneela and whatever alliance or connection they had. She knew that the Heir was busy with all the state activities that she had to attend, so Kendry would have to figure out how it worked. Hesitantly, Delle Seyah shuffled into a side room. In case someone came in, she shut the door. It wouldn’t do for this to get found out before she understood what it meant. There was a fireplace and she rushed to it, moving the grate out of the way. She opened the flue and knelt in front of it. Carefully, Kendry held out her hand. She closed her eyes and focused, trying to remember how that energy had felt in her palm. A small spark of blue puffed into the air, but this time it didn’t stay. Annoyed, Delle Seyah gritted her teeth. She could get this again. She knew she could. Slamming her eyes shut, she focused on her breathing. Forcing her body under her control, Kendry slowed her breathing, letting herself only feel the connection that ran between her mind and her hand. Searing pain shot through her arm and she cried out. Opening her eyes, Delle Seyah frowned. It hadn’t been completely painful before. Something wasn’t working right. She stood up, practically throwing the grate back in place. She would master this. It was an advantage that she wasn’t going to give up. Clearly she would have to get back to the library. She had to know how to do this at will before the next time she and Aneela had a private moment together. It might be better to not force it now. Kendry stood. No need for anger. She was clever. More clever than anyone else. If there was someone who would figure this out, it would be her. For herself and for Aneela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments and waiting for me to write this all out. I really appreciate it. I hope you are liking where this is going!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea party time

It was growing closer to her birthday. Aneela didn’t particularly mind, but it did mean more and more people coming up to her and talking about it. Like it was some revolutionary concept that as time went on that she would have another birthday. She looked at the pile of gifts that had started to grow in the corner of her room. It wasn’t even under a week until her birthday. In fact it was exactly a week. It was from nobles who wouldn’t be able to attend the ball and merchants who wouldn’t be invited. Aneela sighed. She didn’t need all of these things. They just got in the way of her day. What she was looking for was the tea she had coming up soon. She’d been invited by Yala and that always was a good thing. There was something about the bustle of the city that always made Aneela feel a bit lonely. Strange, seeing as there were so many people all around her at all times, but it was the fact that none of them really cared about her in actuality. True, she had her sister, her father, and now Kendry, but they too were busy. Even Kendry had found herself immediately falling in to the pull of the city. It was understandable. She was the head of a house and its only heir. People would want to get to meet her. They had captured themselves a few moments, but right now, Aneela missed her. They hadn’t had time in quite some time. Despite herself, she was worried that now Kendry might be avoiding her. She tried to tell herself that this was different than before. Kendry and Brynn were two different people. She grimaced. The thought brought back many an unfortunate memory. There was no point in thinking about that now. If she didn’t get ready she would be late. And Aneela refused to be late for something that her sister wanted her at. 

She changed into something slightly less formal. Still her colors, but easier to move around in. It wouldn’t do if she felt stuffy when talking to her sister. Well, it was likely to be her sister and the two brothers. Aneela didn’t mind D’avin and John. They were an acquired taste, but she had acclimated eventually. As she let her hair down, a smile came to her place as she imagined Kendry interacting with them. She would be polite, but Aneela had no doubt that she wouldn’t particularly like them. She would find Jonny too arrogant and would find D’avin dull. The boys had their qualities, of course. Aneela chuckled and rose. It was time to go. Fingertips brushed the smooth polish of the wood of her dresser as she moved to leave her room. Even in the most inanimate of objects she could still sometimes feel that low ebb of life that was inside. So long as she concentrated of course. The ability had been overwhelming at first, far more painful than when she had first gained it. Now, Aneela barely felt it unless she exerted it beyond its passive abilities. The path to Yala’s quarters was a familiar one and she glided along the halls. It gave her a sense of peace that she didn’t often get when she was attending royal business. Aneela almost started humming to herself. It had been something she did far more often when she was younger, but now it was undignified and she knew that it was important for her to uphold a certain look. 

Rounding the final corner, Aneela caught herself. As if materialized out of her desires, there stood Kendry. She was wearing a dark purple dress that had a neckline that was just slightly lower than the in-style cut. It was bold and powerful. Just like Delle herself. A smile on her face Aneela moved forward and grabbed her friend’s hand. “Kendry! What a pleasant surprise. It has been too long since I’ve seen you.” 

Dell Seyah smiled at Aneela in return. “I had meant to be inside before you got here, but our lovely host seems to be missing.” She inhaled sharply. Aneela almost laughed. It was so her sister to show up late to something that she herself had organized. “But after this is done,” Kendry paused and leaned in, lowering her already smooth voice. “I must speak with you. There have been developments.” As the other woman spoke, Aneela felt a spark of electricity run through her spine. The energy that she felt from Kendry was different somehow. 

She turned her head, pulling back to look at her ally. “There have been.” Forgetting where she was, Aneela reached up, index finger hooking under Kendry’s chin. She felt that energy grow stronger. It was a strange feeling. Like a gust of cool air rather than that crackling heat running though the other things that she touched. It wasn’t painful. Her thumb brushed against the line of Delle’s jaw and again she felt that surge of power. Kendry gazed at her, clearly feeling that same connection, that force that swirled around them. The last time she had felt like this was when they were in the garden. Only this time it was stronger. Perhaps it was something about the time they’d spent apart, but her gut instinct told her otherwise. Something had changed within Kendry. While she didn’t know exactly what, Aneela couldn’t help but be drawn to it. The irritable beckoning of how crisp the energy felt along her skin pulled Aneela in closer. She inhaled, letting her eyes shut. It was easier to focus. A thrum of that coolness washed over her. “Can you feel that?” A low “yes” was given in reply. Aneela could suddenly feel a shift. Kendry had lifted her hand to Aneela’s bicep. She’d decided on short sleeves for the day and it allowed for contact. That simple touch radiated through her nervous system. It felt new and familiar all at once. Like the crash of a wave on the sea, Kendry was inevitable to her life. The knowledge of that shook Aneela and she jerked away. 

It was too much. Her very soul radiated with this desire to be closer, but her mind had dug in its heels. Good things didn’t agree with her. The universe tended to take them away. She’s torn. “Did I do something wrong?” Aneela looked at Delle. The other woman’s face is equal parts confused and hurt, jaw clenched. Aneela regrets pulling away. If only she knew that it was to protect them both. 

“No, no.” Aneela folded her hands together as she shifted. “It’s not that. There is a lot of other thi-“

A noise further startled both of them and together, they turned to look up the hall. Flanked by the Jaqobis, Yalena was barreling down the hall. “Sorry I’m late! Some idiot decided that it would be a great idea to try and go on a hunt right before tea.” D’avin gave a half shrug. Of course it had been him. Aneela wasn’t surprised. What amused her was the annoyed huff that she heard from next to her. Rather than make things more awkward between them, Aneela shot Delle Seyah a look. She smiled back. A good sign though there was a touch of hesitation. Kendry wasn’t someone that she wanted to lose, but she would have understood given the rejection that had just occurred. Aneela owed it to her to give her an explanation. But later. “Who’s up for some tea?” 

The quintet settled in Yalena’s sitting room. The servants had already prepared the room, likely having done so on time. In the middle of a cluster of seats sat an array of small bites and confections, along with a kettle and cups. Despite her usually rough appearance, Yalena’s education and upbringing was clear due to the choice things that were offered. No matter what messes that her sister got herself into, Aneela would never be able to criticize her taste, it was impeccable. D’avin hunched on the side of a couch, trying to find somewhere to place his massive frame and Johnny took the chair next to Yalena’s, settling in with ease. Even after a year, it amused Aneela that one of the brothers had gotten used to this lifestyle while the other so clearly had not. Poor D’avin. It wasn’t his fault that his service had ruined his enjoyment of pillows. Kendry, after pouring herself a cup of tea, had taken the loveseat across from Yalena and Aneela was helpless to sit anywhere else except by her side. Despite her resistance to moving their relationship to something unknown, Aneela still was moved by the need to be close to her. “So, uh, my apologies for making Duch late, Aneela, Delle Seyah,” D’avin started. “I overestimated the capabilities of our group.” 

“It’s alright. I know that the two of you were slowing Yala down. I still think she keeps you around to make sure that her abilities don’t let her head go in the clouds. How is your odd arrangement going anyways? I hope no one has given the two of you trouble about being in the castle again. The newer nobles always seem to forget their place. If you’d like I’d be more than happy to remind them.” Aneela scooted forwards, leaning to fix herself a plate of something to snack on while they talked.

Yalena gave a huff of amusement. “You say that like I’m not capable of doing so myself. But no, things are good. I think that people have finally realized that we are actually legitimately Proved so things have settled down.” Johnny nodded, his mouth full of one of the small confections that the servants had arranged earlier. It was good to hear that they weren’t having as much trouble. While Aneela had been privy to the charms of the brothers before the ceremony had taken place for many years, a large number of the nobility had refused to meet or acknowledge their existence until after the Proving. And not kindly. They seemed to forget its ancient purpose. So many of them just saw it as a backup option in case they got caught with their lovers. Aneela considered it one of the highest privileges that one could experience. To have someone who was willing to go through that test, to say to everyone that there was no way to break the way they felt about each other. There were those who tried to misuse the Proving, yet they never succeeded. Something magical happened there. 

“I wasn’t aware that you hadn’t been Proven long,” Kendry commented, reaching to the side to pick up her tea cup. “You act as though it’s been ages.” 

“Oh it really should have been ages ago. At least for us,” Johnny finally chimed in, gesturing to himself and Yalena. “We met… a long time ago. D’av was in the army at the time and I was working odd jobs.” 

“Getting yourself in trouble with the captain of the guard more like,” Yalena added. “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten saving your ass.” 

“I saved yours slightly afterwards when you managed to insult the ambassador from the Yardinian ensemble!” 

“They insulted me!”

“I’m pretty sure you are the one that implied that you’d rather kill their prince than get married. Marriage is a thing that you royals discuss all the time, it shouldn’t be new that people think of trying to marry you off constantly.” Aneela rolled her eyes. She’d heard this story before. It got old after awhile. It always seemed to end the same way. With one of them suggesting that Aneela would have to get married before Yalena ever would.

“I’m second in line, not first.” 

Then a new voice spoke. “It isn’t unwise for a foreign agent to want to secure anyone in the royal family. Especially when it’s not clear that either of the heirs have an arrangement.” Kendry’s comments disrupted the usual flow of the story and Yalena raised her eyebrows, turning to look at her. 

“Never thought about it like that. I hate all that political stuff. I just don’t understand why someone can’t be happy with whoever they want to be with.” It was impossible to miss the way that D’avin shifted, a small smile appearing on his face when Yalena spoke those words. There was no doubt that he was the one that wished to be more than friends with her sister. It wasn’t a horrible match. Aneela did wish it was Johnny as he was a little more interesting, but D’avin above all else was kind. That was something that Yalena needed. Having been born twins, they’d had to be separated for the first several years they’d been born and from what she could tell, the people who had raised her sister hadn’t been as kind to her. It likely stemmed from her not being the direct heir. It wasn’t something that Aneela had control over, but she did feel badly that it had happened. So long as Yala was happy. And she seemed to be when she went on her adventures with these two. 

Aneela took a sip of tea and then figured it would be prudent for her to also weigh in on the matter. “I think it’s good that you think that. There is too much stale air in the noble lines. They feel entitled to their power and think that the same ideas will work. It’s our traditions like the Proving that should allow people to feel safe to explore new things and ways of life. Yet it isn’t an opportunity that more are taking. I had hoped that seeing the three of you would inspire them.” She shrugged. “I suppose that that just takes time.” It would be nice to have people that were more willing to listen to her ideas rather than just being constantly afraid it would take away from their own personal power. It was incredibly boring. 

“You know, I think you’re right, Aneela.” D’avin finally spoke again. “It could be something that would bring people together. Allow different ideas. It certainly gave me a perspective that I never thought I’d get. I’m still in awe that I get to be a part of all of this.” 

Johnny smiled at Yalena and D’avin. “I’m just glad it happened at all. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

“You know, Aneela, if you wanted things to be more open, for people to find those who are they Proven more, I bet that if you did it rather than me it would happen.” Aneela raised her eyebrows. Her sister knew her the best out of anyone and it surprised her that she’d make that statement. Had she noticed her affection towards Kendry? Probably not, but it was hard to tell. 

She nodded. “You aren’t wrong. They try to follow the things that I do as if they have no will of their own. I would have to find someone who is trustworthy, who understands the politics of the realm, and who isn’t afraid of me first.” Listing those qualities, Aneela knew that Kendry met them all. It made her regret pulling away earlier, but she’d had to. Anything that she cared about got torn away from her. It was better to stay just that little bit distant. It made sure that she’d never be hurt. 

“Perhaps you’ll find someone like that, Aneela. I would hate to see my sister alone forever. There has to be someone in the world that deserves you.” 

“I agree. Crowns make for shitty companions. And lonely queens.” 

“Thank you, Delle Seyah. I can’t believe that your parents never let you come down to the capital before. I was sorry to hear about the tragedy, but I’m glad Aneela convinced you to come down to us.” Yalena shifted and looked at Kendry. Aneela wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but it felt oddly tense. “Though I’m surprised that this talk isn’t bothering you. I was informed that you had been making friends with those who aren’t as… forward thinking as us.” 

Her friend gave a small laugh. “They had no formal leader. It wasn’t difficult to give them someone to guide them. I find it always a good idea to not have vacuums of power. It leads to people taking desperate actions. And I wouldn’t want to step on my dear friend Pawter’s toes with her circle.” 

“True.” Yalena shrugged, as if that was something that was more meaningful than it was. At least as much as Aneela could tell. There was always something going on with her sister that she just didn’t quite grasp. She tried. But they always seemed to pass each other when it came to understanding the world. “I suppose you make a good point. It’s always good to know who your enemy is. Rather than making the mistake of letting them go unnoticed.” The boys were also looking rather confused, so Aneela was relieved that there wasn’t something that was between the three of them that she wasn’t getting. Perhaps Yalena was merely being over protective. She tried to do that sometimes, it was adorable. Delle Seyah bowed her head slightly in agreement and then just began to nibble on a cookie. So either it was overprotectiveness, or Aneela really did need to have a private conversation with her friend. She figured both were in order. In an attempt to move the conversation along, D’avin started speaking, no doubt to make some sort of inane joke. He never did like much tension in the room. Aneela leaned back, not missing where her arm brushed against Kendry’s. This was nice. Even though they might not trust her as much as Aneela did, the other were making an effort to include her and get to know her. It was that amount of care that she liked to see. Surely once they understood the depth of Kendry’s knowledge and her acumen for figuring things and people out, they would grow to adore her. She’d have to talk to Kendry after her birthday ball. Aneela wasn’t looking forward to that show and dance, but once it was over she’d have more time to actually get back to her goals. She’d uncover this mystery and when she did, her father better be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, y'all. Updates are gonna be slow, but I refuse to let this fic die.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delle Seyah goes to the birthday celebration and gets more than she expected

How many years had she longed to be a part of something like this? Too many. Her hair was up, her dress and accessories expertly picked and placed. The refinery of her station clearly draped across her body. Opulence was always a good look on her and Delle Seyah relished the opportunity to finally indulge. True to his word, Fancy had sent word ahead of the ball to allow her access to her own family’s funds. While she had no qualms about using royal funds, Delle much preferred to be independent of anyone. It made her feel far more at ease. Indulging herself for just a moment more, she swished the skirts around, letting herself enjoy the clink of her bangles with the movements as well. Fashion was an easy mistress to tame when there was no one else who wanted to take risks. She wasn’t nervous. She was never nervous. But there was a bit of uncertainty. Her position with Aneela remained as undefined as it had ever been. She’d spent another afternoon with Dutch and her ensemble to try and uncover what the two boys had meant about someone hurting Aneela, but there hadn’t been any appropriate openings. She’d tried to level her new position of influence on the other heads of houses, but to no avail. Too many mysteries and not enough answers. Hidden beneath her bodice, Delle Seyah lifted a hand to touch the necklace that Aneela had given her. Surely that was enough proof that she shouldn’t worry and yet, her mind doubted. She’d spent too many years only hearing no from her parents to really believe this was happening. There was going to be no time tonight when she was going to corner Aneela and figure out what was behind her half hearted rejection. But for now? She was going to enjoy the finery of being part of the upper class. Kendry gave a small smirk to the mirror. There was no possible way anyone else was going to look as fine as her tonight. 

She arrived at the imperial ballroom a little after the time appointed for everyone to arrive. To be on time was far more eager than she felt like appearing. At no point in her life had she ever considered herself desperate for anything. Though she was getting close with how little she got to hear from Aneela now that they were in the capital. There were always these small moments where they were together. Pieces of something that could be more, but too often people denied her the clarity that she sought. Annoying, but manageable. A long game was just as much fun as a quick one. As the doors opened for her, Delle Seyah Kendry took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do if she was too smug. 

While she’d been to the banquet hall before, never had she seen anything quite like this. Easily over a hundred people, nobles, honored guests, and servants, roamed the floors. The palace wasn’t exactly solemn in its day to day goings on, but the mirth that bubbled in the room was a welcome difference to the rigid stateliness of court affairs. It was warmer, made it feel like an actual celebration. The tables, usually found in the middle of the room, had been moved to form two concentric semicircles around the outside. They parted at the north side where a dais had been constructed. It was there that the table for the Imperial family and guests of honor sat. Which meant it was Khlyen, Dutch, her Jaqobis, and Aneela. One day, she would be sitting up there. She knew it. But it wouldn’t have been proper. She had no formal ties to Aneela. Instead, she was forced to move to her assigned table. In the past she’d been told that there were tables for each of the major houses, but a few years ago that had been abolished. She preferred it that way. That way she wouldn’t have to sit at an empty table. While she didn’t have any lost love for her parents, it would have been humiliating. 

Having arrived a little later, there was only a few moments before everyone started to take their seats. There would be food and drink, the dancing and music coming later. Kendry found a spot that afforded her the best view of the raised table. There were a few of the younger nobles who were happy to supply her with general gossip and conversation, but for the most part her sight stayed on Aneela. It had taken her a few moments to recognize either of the twins. For the nights festivities they were not in their usual colors, but dressed in finery that was mainly green. There was gold trimming and cords of black that wove into the seams of the dress. Aneela wore her hair down, an intricate golden band holding it in place. Judging by the way it threw off the light, Delle assumed that there were diamonds in it. Yalena had a similar head piece, but hers had darker spots. Surely that meant there were dark onyxes in hers. Even during their birthday celebration, they were to be separated into the roles that they had been born for. What made it the most difficult to watch was that Aneela was on Khlyen’s right and Dutch was on the left. The Jaqobis brothers were seated near Dutch, of course. It meant that Aneela was basically alone. There were a few times when she saw the Emperor lean over to his eldest daughter to have a hushed conversation, but for the most part, she was alone. Delle Seyah’s heart was gripped with a longing to be next to her. It wasn’t fair that they treated her this way. Was it due to her court role or the powers that she possessed? Perhaps it was both. But that didn’t make it right. Her irritation was getting harder to deflect in conversation. Finally relief came when they finished dessert. Now the dancing would start. She’d be free to go to Aneela’s side. 

The moment that all the dishes were taken away, the Emperor stood. Kendry’s brow furrowed. The young girl next to her leaned in, whispering in her ear. “You haven’t heard of the first event, have you Seyah?” Kendry shook her head. “We are blessed with two performances from the Imperial family. As a proof of their continued strength. One from both siblings and then one just with the heir.” Delle swallowed hard. 

“My people.” Khlyen’s smooth voice sounded and the crowd’s murmurs grew to silence. “This year has been one of many joys and many sorrows. It gives us great happiness to see you all here on today of all days. We celebrate the day that we were blessed with our daughters.” At this, a rumble of claps and cheers came from those in the hall. Dutch grinned and Aneela merely tilted her head in acknowledgement. Khlyen raised his hand and the sounds died again. “And it is with every yearly celebration, we will start with the Dance of the Two Headed Snake.” At this, both Dutch and Aneela stood and the whole court followed suit. All sound, save for a few squeaks of shoes and a cough, vanished. In an equal pace, both moved around the table. It was then that Delle Seyah noticed that each of their weapons, Aneela’s sword and Yalena’s knives, had been resting on the sides of the table. It was surreal watching them as each dressed as regally as she’d ever seen them armed themselves. Each had been training with these weapons for years, making the movements so effortless. The two walked down the stairs, towards the empty middle of the room. Dutch, an easy smile on her face, gave the knives a few spins in her hands. Aneela, shoulders back and face unreadable, gave a test swing of her sword. A glint of light bounced off of one of Dutch’s knives and Kendry blinked. Something about it seemed familiar. The two twins took stances and she strained to see further. Not unlike the darker blue of the sapphires in her necklace, there was clearly a light stone embedded in the bottom of the dagger. Aneela had implied that Dutch had it, but this was the first time that Kendry had seen it. That last moment of pause was the only time that she’d be able to get a good look. 

As the sound of music hit the air and the two women exploded into motion. In a half dance, half fight, they leapt at each other. One would have thought that with the difference in weapons, that it would have clearly been in Aneela’s favor, but each blow was predicted and deflected by one of Yalena’s blades. Their dresses billowed outwards, each spinning around the other as though they weren’t weighed down at all. The music had a steady pulse which grew as they went on. A few times, one brought the other to their knees and even knowing it was a performance, the crowd, Delle Seyah included, couldn’t help gasping. But then a shift in balance and a well placed shove would start the whole dance back up again. It went on for what seems like hours, but in reality couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes. It ended with a final clash of the blades and as they hit each other, a ripple of energy bursts around them. For a split second, a rose grows from the space between them, only to get encased in ice before shattering. The final note falls and the sisters disengage. 

The crowd’s silence broke with a cacophony of cheers. The sisters embraced and Yalena moved back up to the dais. Aneela, still holding her sword, turned to the crowd and sank to one knee. It’s a bit awkward in the dress, but she still held the pose as best she can. The cheers died down and there was a subtle shift. A low thump of feet hitting the floor began. Delle Seyah, not knowing what’s happening, looked around and it happened again. All the bodies in the room moved in time as if this were practiced. And perhaps it was. Having never been to the capital had robbed her of any knowledge about these kinds of traditions. She could only watch. Again, Khlyen rose, feet still stomping in a slow and steady pace. “And now we turn to the heir.” Soles of shoes hit the floor again. “Blessed with the future of this empire we ask the questions we have since you came of age.” A rising anticipation surged through the crowd, each step having just a bit more force put into it. “Do you take this burden, this noble act upon yourself?” 

Kathump! “Yes.” At this, she raises her head, eyes starting to scan the crowd. 

“Do you promise to uphold the honor of the crown?”

Kathump! “Yes.” 

Raising his voice, he spoke again. “And do you still walk this path alone?” 

The boots hit the ground again, the sound vibrating through Delle Seyah’s body. Aneela’s eyes catch hers and Kendry sees it, that look that meant that she had a plan. “No.” Delle Seyah couldn’t tear her eyes away from Aneela, but she heard the murmurs of the crowd. She could only imagine the look of surprise on the Emperor’s face. That thought paled to the beating of her heart in her chest. 

He spoke again, a beat slightly too late. “And do they choose to walk with you of their free will?” 

Aneela extended her hand, holding it in the air. The court scrambled, stomping, but out of beat. It’s then that whatever had been holding Delle Seyah in place shattered and she had no idea what to do. A second, now more together stomp sounded. People had recovered from whatever shock Aneela’s answer had given them as well. At her back, someone pushes Kendry forwards. Her feet move before she has any true idea of what she’s doing. People part out of her way and she shuffles past the tables, almost stumbling into the center. Past the wall of people, she straightened. It may have been a shock, but no one else needed to know. She had to swallow, moistening her lips enough to speak. “Yes.” Moving the rest of the distance to Aneela, she could feel all eyes on her. This would certainly give them things to talk about. She reached down and took Aneela’s hand, pulling her to standing. 

“Then so be it! Let the dance begin!” 

Aneela moved in, placing her hand on Delle Seyah’s hip. She smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down Kendry.” It was hard to hear her soft voice over the sounds of music that were starting up again around them. 

“Do you think that next time you’ll let me in on your plan? I certainly hope we aren’t doing what you and Yalena did. I didn’t bring a weapon.” She placed her hand on Aneela’s shoulder. 

Her comment earned her a laugh. “If I let you know everything, wouldn’t you get bored? And no. It’s just a dance.” Aneela pulled Kendry in closer, their bodies nearly flush with each other. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to dance this with someone else? It’s a pointless exercise to do it on your own.” 

“Probably as long as I’ve wanted to come to the capital.” And then Aneela shifted her backwards. While she had taught Fancy, Kendry had had to do her fair share of dancing. It had been a skill he wanted to learn, but hadn’t been particularly good at at first. Even after months of practice, he didn’t compare to dancing to Aneela. The other woman’s positioning and ability to move them both around the floor was exquisite. It was almost as if they were floating. There wasn’t any need for more words. They both knew well enough to know that this was risky, but actually getting to do this with each other outweighed all of that. Their breathing started to line up and Kendry felt that surge of power that happened between them starting to build. Rather than pulling away, this time Kendry felt Aneela lean into it. Finally not letting the walls stop it, stop this. Every inch of her skin tingled with the feeling and she shut her eyes just for a moment. The pace of the music quickened and they began to move faster in response. it didn’t allow for any mistakes or even a second guess. Only the feeling of Aneela’s hands on her and the movement of her body mattered. If only they were alone. After another few moments of bliss, the music shifted again, finally slowing down. In a last move, Aneela shifted her weight and as the last note rang out, she dipped Kendry. 

“Are you ready for what’s next?” 

The question didn’t even need to be asked. Delle Seyah grinned. “Ready when you are.” With that, Aneela brought her up. The two of them curtseyed to Khlyen. Even Kendry could see the look of displeasure on his face. Not that she particularly cared. A beat and then Aneela turned to the banquet hall doors, rocketing forwards. Rather than have her arm torn off, Kendry ran too. People moved, still half shocked by what had happened. The two of them darted through the halls, not stopping until they reached Aneela’s quarters. They fell into the room, breathing heavily, but laughing. It made it hard to catch her breath. 

Aneela shut her door and turned to Kendry. “Thank you.” Delle Seyah shook her head and moved towards Aneela. She wasn’t going to let her chance pass at this again. She could tell that Aneela was about to speak again, but Kendry didn’t give her the opportunity. Her lips pressed to Aneela’s softly, asking a question. The other woman pulled back, unsure, something passing over her eyes. Then she leaned down, returning the gesture. While their first kiss was slow, hesitant, it was followed quickly by more. Aneela’s hand wound into her hair, tugging her harshly upwards. Kendry’s were moving to the back of Aneela’s dress, searching for the clasps holding it together. She got about halfway done when Aneela, too impatient, pushed her away and just yanked on the fabric. Her biceps flexed and a tearing of cloth sounded. Mentally Delle Seyah was reminded that that dress being torn and kicked away was worth more than some would ever see in their lifetime. It was a great feeling to know that Aneela wanted to be together with her so badly that she would throw something so grand away like it was nothing. 

She turned, gesturing to the back of her dress. “I’d appreciate it if you were a bit more careful with this.” Aneela gave an amused snort, but quick fingers started working anyways. As the dress fell to the ground around her, Kendry turned back around. Lips met hers again at a force that nearly sent her reeling backwards if it wasn’t for the arm around her hips. Together they managed to make it towards the bed. Parts of the petticoats under their dresses were thrown somewhere. They land, Aneela atop Kendry, naked except for Delle Seyah’s necklace. For some reason it felt important that it stayed on. “You do realize that I won’t let this just be about me, right?” 

“Yes.” Aneela’s lips moved across her jaw and to her neck. Kendry groaned. Her nails dragged across Aneela’s back. Even with their skin touching it wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel her everywhere. 

“I will be counting.” 

A low groan came from Aneela and she held herself up above Delle Seyah. “If you are going to have a running commentary, we can just not do this.” Her smile gave away the lack of a serious threat, but Kendry still used the opportunity to throw her weight up and over, knocking Aneela to the bed instead. “Or you can do that.” Kendry smirked and just kissed her. Admittedly it was quite the turn on when she could make the heir to the throne moan in her ear. It was overwhelming to have Aneela splayed out before her. Kendry wanted to touch, taste each part she could. Even though she was on top now, there was no masking the toned muscle that flexed underneath her touch. She kissed downwards, mimicking Aneela’s earlier actions, and was rewarded with hips jutting up into hers. How long had Aneela been holding herself back? Kendry knew that her own body was desperate for this. She slid down again, this time to pay attention to those perfect breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth. Aneela’s breath hitched. Rolling the puckered flesh against her tongue, Kendry glanced up to watch Aneela’s eyelids almost flicker shut. God she was beautiful. She repeated herself, massaging the other breast with her hand. While she wanted more, to sink further and take Aneela into her mouth, Kendry had read and quizzed Fancy enough to know that these things weren’t to be rushed. She swapped to the other side, this time scraping with her teeth slightly. Her name fell from Aneela’s lips, low and soft. It sent her heart pounding even harder than it already was. One of Aneela’s hands had wound itself back into her hair and it tugged, pulling Kendry up roughly for a kiss. Lips parted and tongues moved to take every chance to taste and tease. Neither of them quite willing to give up an inch. Eventually she managed to pull away. 

She held herself up, one hand running gently along Aneela’s side. “I want to taste you.” Kendry saw Aneela swallow and she dipped back down, kissing her softly. “We can stop if that isn’t what you want.” 

Quickly Aneela shook her head. “No, I… You realize that this means no going back.” 

“There is never going back on a one way journey, Aneela. And besides, I don’t know what the point of our friendship was if you weren’t going to let me rule by your side.” Kendry knew that to trust her this much is a big step for Aneela, even if the other woman hasn’t spoken much of her past. Her sentence earns her a radiant smile and Kendry is pulled back into a kiss. It’s filled with passion so hot that she nearly regrets her desire to have Aneela be first. But seeing how it effected Aneela was its own kind of pleasure. 

They pulled apart and Aneela nodded. Delle Seyah takes a moment, making sure. She kissed her way down, paying special attention to the slight indent of Aneela’s hips before settling in between her legs. She adjusts herself and is grateful that the bed they were on was big enough that she wouldn’t fall off. Kendry can’t quite help herself from placing a few kisses on Aneela’s thighs. She wants her to be desperate for relief, which Aneela very nearly is by the sight of her arousal. Her hands curl around those perfect muscular thighs, scraping with her nails ever so slightly. Aneela groaned, tensing. She was more than ready for Kendry. Delle Seyah can’t wait any longer herself. Dipping her tongue into the soft heat that awaited her, Kendry groaned nearly at the same time as Aneela. Unsurprisingly, she tasted amazing. She licked again, trying to find which places elicited the best reaction. It didn’t take too long for her to find where. Each time she’d run her tongue over that particular bundle of nerves, Aneela’s whole body reacted to it. Keeping a slow and steady pace, Delle Seyah was able to feel every movement, hear each moan as it reverberated in her ears. “Kendry, please.” She started to lick faster, curling her tongue slightly to give a different sensation. Aneela’s legs were shaking, her hips rolling up into her mouth, trying to find a rhythm. Kendry’s hair was yanked hard, Aneela’s hand gripping it tightly, as they moved together. Her jaw ached, but Delle was determined. Her name fell faster from Aneela’s lips and she pressed just a little harder. All at once, Aneela shuddered, moving desperately against her. It seemed she could barely control herself and satisfaction curled in Kendry’s chest. The moment lasted only a little bit longer and she slowed down, then stopped. Carefully she made her way back up to Aneela and wrapped her arms around her. 

Aneela moved in closer, pressing a kiss to Kendry’s cheek. “That good that you’re speechless?” Delle Seyah teased. She loved seeing Aneela’s chest rising and falling so heavily, like she’d just run a mile. Yet, it had only been her. 

“You won’t be so cocky after I have my way with you,” Aneela warned gently. Kendry laughed and she kissed Aneela. Delighted she let herself be rolled over, watching as her lover took control. While she would have been happy to dance at the ball all evening, this was a far better way to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Here we are. I certainly did not forget about this fic as you can see and I have finally delivered material worthy of it's M rating. I make no excuses about not writing, sometimes it happens. But thank you for your patience. And a big thank you to VixTheBitch for beta-ing this chapter for me. See you guys next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of AU ideas that I've thrown into this. So hopefully it turns out well. I'll be without internet for a while so... don't expect any updates after this and the first chapter for a bit. I can't promise anything in terms of me finishing this, but I hope you enjoy it while I have the muse.


End file.
